The Lost Holmes Girl
by WholockedMoriarty
Summary: Sherrelyn Holmes, the 'Holmes Girl', was taken from the Holmes family by Jim Moriarty. He intended to kill her, but her intelligence changed his rather fixed decision. He took her in as his apprentice, and together they cause trouble and they rule the London Underworld. But all that changes when she plays the great game.
1. Chapter 1

3 years ago...

Sherrelyn 'Sherry' Holmes was the only Holmes girl. She has two brothers, Sherlock and Mycroft. Not surprisingly, the three of them possess great intellect, which is pretty normal for a Holmes. When she was a small child, she didn't play with dolls. Instead, she favors solving puzzles and riddles. Her brothers were always teasing her on how she wasn't girly.

She's 15. She behaves a little more like a teenager now. Slamming doors, teenage angst, rebellious, reckless. But she isn't fully a stereotype teenage girl. She loves music, like her brother, Sherlock. Bands like the Script, Coldplay, the Fray were her favourites. She's still a girl after all.

It was in autumn when it happened. One day, she was at a music store called Ear Candy, her favourite music store, browsing the bands section. The Script released a new album, and she's dying to get her hands on a copy. "Yes!" She whispered to herself.

"Good choice of music." A voice remarked from behind her. She whirled around to see who it was. A young man, probably 23, wearing a tight, official Ear Candy T-shirt for the workers. She smiled sheepishly at him. His hair was a little messy, with wide, brown eyes. He's obviously gay. She thought.

"Uh, yeah." She said, slightly taken aback by his appearance.

"Need any help?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine, thanks." She said hurriedly. There's something about him that creeped her out a little. "Thanks..." She looked at his name tag. "Jim." She moved slightly, to leave Jim the creepy guy and pay for her album.

"If you ever need any music help, call me." He said. It sent chills down her spine, the way he said it. As she walked past him, his hand brushed against her thigh. It sent another shiver down her spine.

"Creep." She muttered, loud enough for him to hear. She quickly paid for her album and left the store.

"Sherlock?" Sherrelyn asked her elder brother. He was sitting on his usual chair, hands pressed together, deep in thought. His eyes were screwed shut.

"I told you to not disturb me while I'm in my mind palace, Sherrelyn." Sherlock was the only one who called her Sherrelyn. Everyone settles for Sherry. Then again, he always calls everyone by their names. And not nicknames or anything.

"Sorry, Sherlock. But I need creeper advice." His eyes went wide open. Well that's new. He never actually reacted like this when I asked him about some problems regarding school. Actually, he never really reacted like this at all.

"Who is this creeper?" His eyebrows were knotted.

"A guy named Jim. He works in Ear Candy. You know, my favourite-" He interrupted her.

"Music store, yes yes, I know. This Jim. Does he look gay?" I could tell that Sherlock knows Jim. The way his face registered the possibility and whatnot. It was recognization.

"I suppose so."

"Stay away from him." Sherlock warned her.

"Who is he?"

"Just someone you need not bother yourself with." Sherlock snapped at her.

"Okay. Stay away from Jim the creep. Got it." Sherrelyn muttered before retreating to her bedroom. Now that she thought of it, she remembered Sherlock talking about a gay Jim that tried to go for him a year ago. But she wasn't sure if creepy Jim was the same person as Jim Moriarty. Same first names, but currently that was all that the two had in common.

Sherrelyn hasn't gone to the music store for weeks now. She goes to her alternative solution, Music Luvvers. It had more female singers than bands and that aggravated her. She wants to go to her always stocked music heaven. And she did.

She went over to Ear Candy after school. When she entered, she didn't see Jim anywhere. She hurried to the Bands section. Unfortunately, Jim was there, stocking the shelves with CDs. He was putting the Fray's new album into the shelves. She had no choice but to go to him and grab the album. Easy. She thought. Walk, grab, run.

She brisk walked to the section and was about to grab the album when Jim caught sight of her. "Ah, hello!" He greeted. "Haven't seen you around here for ages! Come for new albums?"

"Yes, actually." She grit her teeth and answered. It was the eyes. The eyes were the ones that creeped her out. The cold, calculative, beady eyes of a snake.

"The Fray?" He asked. She nodded. He handed her the CD, their fingers brushing. She quickly pulled back and went to the counter. Yet another encounter with Jim the creep. Buying albums doesn't feel so fun now.

"Hey, Sherry!" Her best friend Anna yelled into the phone. She cringed.

"Hello to you too, Anna." She grumbled. It's not even 8 am and she's already shouting. It's a miracle no one woke up to her call.

"I was thinking, that we should go out to the fun fair that just opened at Hyde Park!"

"Okay, when?"

"Today, duh! I've already invited Harriet, Ally and Jeanine! All we need is you!"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming. Meet you there." She muttered.

"6 pm sharp!" She said and hung up. Friends. Ugh. No wonder Sherlock doesn't have any. but as annoying her friends were, she was glad that she had friends like Anna. Anna likes to see the good in other people. She didn't call me a freak like that Sally girl who hates me. Anna is a really nice person, and she never really got angry before.

Sherrelyn played with her phone for a while. She looked for any concerts playing. Disappointed, she rolled back and slept.

"Hey, Sherry!" Anna called out to her. When she was close enough, Anna hugged her. Sherrelyn's never been good with hugs. She hates hugs. But that doesn't stop her friends from hugging her.

"Where's everyone else?" She asked.

"They're running a bit late." Anna answered. Sherrelyn looked around. The Tube station was eeriely empty, except for Anna, herself and a couple making out on a bench. She knew that the station should be full with people, after all, it's rush hour.

When her three other friends, Harriet Johnson, Ally Freeman and Jeanine Moriarty arrived, it was five past six. The train had arrived and it was also, surprisingly empty. They took their seats, Sherrelyn sitting next to Anna. The train was about to leave the station when a man with a baseball cap slung low on his head hurriedly entered. He sat down next to Sherrelyn. Out of all the empty seats available on this carrige, he sat down next to her. She thought. There was something familiar about him. Sherrelyn shrugged the feeling off. The man was playing a song called Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees. She knew it was an old song, probably 1970s. Odd choice of music. He plugged his earphones in, drowning out the sound of them bickering.

"Gosh, Sherry, you have weird taste in music." Anna remarked. She took Sherrelyn's phone and she was browsing through her song collection.

"Bands aren't weird." She retorted.

"The Fray?" Anna asked. "I have no idea who they are."

"Well, I have no idea who Ed Sheeran is!" She said to annoy her. She knew who Ed Sheeran is, he's great, but she guessed if it annoys Anna...

"Yes you do! He's a great singer! Look him up!" Anna shoved her phone back to Sherrelyn. In defense, Sherrelyn didn't plug her earphones all the way in, so that some of her music leaked out into the silent carriage. She knew Anna hated when she does that, and she was right. Anna was annoyed. She pushed the earphones in further. Sherrelyn rolled her eyes in amusement. It stayed like that for the rest of the journey.

They got off at Hyde Park. The man also got off at the same place. Sherrelyn and her friends headed to the fun fair. Brightly lit and music filled, the park was different. Sherrelyn saw a rollercoaster, a Ferris wheel and other attractions. It was Halloween themed. They first went to the rollercoaster. Anna and Sherrelyn sat together, with her three friends sitting behind them. They went on the rollercoaster twice before going to the Ferris wheel. Sherrelyn loved the cotton candy that was sold, so she bought some for herself. The went on the Ferris wheel with this woman and her two children, and the man from the train just now. He took many pictures of the view. Sherrelyn was eating her cotton candy while observing the outside from the height.

Someone tugged at her jeans. She looked and saw one of the woman's children, the girl. She pointed at Sherrelyn's cotton candy. The mother was protesting, saying that she was not to eat random strangers' food. Sherrelyn obliged, pinching a piece of her cotton candy and giving it to the small child to eat. The girl was happy. She waddled back to her mother. Her mother smiled at Sherrelyn, obviously because the girl was silently pleased.

The man was standing right beside her. He was taking lots of pictures. She took a selfie with her cotton candy and the view. Anna was chatting with Harriet. Jeanine and Ally were posing for a picture. She sighed. She went back to her cotton candy and realized that she was halfway finishing the candy. The man glanced at her direction before taking a selfie. At that moment, the cap he wore had lifted a little, showing his face. He looked exactly like Jim. She narrowed her eyes at him and went over to Jeanine and Ally. They were talking about celebrities, a topic she wasn't remotely interested in, yet she joined in. Anything to get away from Jim...or whoever he was.

They went on the Ghost Ship, the Ghost Town and a few other attractions. They played the carnival games. Jeanine won a teddy bear. They bought more cotton candy, popcorn, ice cream, milkshakes, fish and chips and assorted fudges. Sherrelyn loved the fudge from this old lady's store. The lady made the best fudge she ever tasted. After a while, they all agreed to go home.

When they were done, it was 11 pm. Anna, Harriet, Jeanine and Ally left when they arrived at their stops. She needed one more stop before hers. Again, the train was empty, except for her and a few other people. She got off at her stop. The whole station seemed empty. There usually was a lot of people going home at this time. Yet no one was here. She quickly swiped her Oyster card and walked home. It was a five minute walk home.

Strangely, Sherrelyn felt as if she was being followed. She checked behind her. No one was there. When she looked back to the front, she saw a man coming towards her. She backed away slowly. She was about to run back when someone grabbed her upper arm. Two against one? Not fair. She kicked at the man holding her. She must've hit something when his grip loosened, enough for her to escape. She ran away and prayed that these two men weren't about to hurt her and sell her off for human trafficking or something.

She collided with someone. It was the creepy man who looked like Jim. He grabbed her arm. "Don't even think of running away, Sherrelyn." He said. He sounded like Jim, but she wasn't sure. He sprayed something at her face. It was cold. She fell down, slipping from consciousness. The man had catched her before she fell smack on the hard ground. She heard voices. The man carried her. Her eyes were fluttering shut, threatening to fall unconscious. Finally, she gave in. And all she saw was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to darkness. My neck was stiff. I guessed that I am bound to a chair, blindfolded and taped across my mouth. I couldn't see, couldn't speak. And I couldn't remember what happened yesterday, after I got off from the Tube. I tried to recall, but failed miserably. I moved my head around, trying to make my neck not stiff. "Lil' miss sunshine woke up!" I heard a man's voice, sneering. "Nasty bit of a bruise yesterday." He said. I think I'll call him Mr Thug.

"Eh, David, tell our boss that the bitch woke up!" He said to someone else. The bitch? Not really a nice name.

"Who?" Called out a new voice. This person seemed nicer, more caring than Mr Thug. I'll call him Mr Nice Guy.

"Who do you think?" Mr Thug yelled at the nicer guy.

"Don't be so hard on her. She's gonna go through a lot." It sent chills down my spine. What am I gonna go through? Is it bad? Of course it's bad, they kidnapped you, from the look of it. I heard the sound of footsteps going up some stairs. Mr Nice Guy then. Who's the boss? Who would do this to me?

A few minutes later, I heard Mr Nice Guy coming back down. "Boss says to rip off the tape, so that he'll be able to hear her screams when you torture her." I knew I was pale. Scared, even. I felt the tape being ripped from my mouth. I bit my lip to stop a scream. Someone's calloused hand slapped me across my face. Mr Thug. His hand tipped my chin up. "What a pretty face. Sadly, it won't be pretty later on." He laughed. I spat at him. I think it landed on his face. Another slap, and a chain of curses. I heard him walk up the stairs, still swearing.

"You shouldn't do that." Mr Nice Guy said. "We might have to kill you, so I guess you should just sit tight and bite it all in. I don't like watching Eric torture people, especially girls."

"He's done this b-before?" I stammered. It was weird speaking. I couldn't get the feel of talking.

"No, this is the first."

"Am I going t-to die?" My lips quivered slightly.

"Not sure yet. We gotta wait for our boss' orders." I swear I could hear the regret in his voice. "I'm so sorry."

"W-What's your name?" I asked, hoping to stall some time. Thank god, Mr Thug -Eric- was taking forever to wash his face.

"David." I heard the heavy footsteps against hard steps. Eric. He's coming.

"Move over,Davey! You don't wanna be watching this, eh?" He laughed. "Always a sissy." He laughed again. I heard him move towards one corner of the room. The clanging of metal, probably his instruments of torture. I could tell he had a table there.

"What are you gonna do to me?" I asked him, hoping that I sounded tough, and not the scared mess I am inside.

"Things you don't want to know." He said. I felt a white-hot pain shoot up from my thigh. Something was sizzling. My guess was that he's trying to make me suffer burns. I think he was using a poker. He dug it deeper against my jeans. I gave in. I yelped in pain. His free hand grabbed my hair, pulling me. The chair scraped against the floor, metallic sounds of scratching surfaces. He released my hair from his vice-like grasp.

And he repeated this. Burn. Pull. Stop. Burn. Pull. Stop. Burn. Pull. Stop. And I kept screaming in pain as fire exploded through every inch of skin I had. My skin was raw when he stopped. "See you tomorrow, girly!" Eric's voice, chirpy yet scratchy, echoed in the room. I collapsed into sobs.

The next morning, Eric came in and went to his table, where he kept his torture tools. "Boss told me not to hurt you that much. He said you might be useful. To me, I thought how could someone so fragile, so useless, be of use to a great man like him? His answer was he might need a girl for a huge job." He laughed. He was shuffling about, finding his tools or something.

Suddenly, I felt pain exploded as he broke one of my fingers with something that felt like a plier. "Fuck you!" I yelled out in pain. I was trashing about, kicking and screaming. I kicked him in the groin.

"That's it, you little shit!" He said. He pulled the chair down, causing me to tumble. He untied my bounds to the chair. He grabbed me by the hair and slammed my head against something hard. Repeatedly. Then, he pushed me to the cold, hard ground. He kicked me, yelling out curses. His shoe, a boot I think, slammed against my wrist. I sobbed. I was positive that he sprained it, or worse, he broke it. I heard the thundering sounds of footsteps.

"Eric! Stop it!" I heard David.

He kept kicking at me. I spat and coughed out blood. I knew I was going to be beaten to death if he kept going. "Eric, you heard the boss! Stop it, now!" I heard David tell Eric.

"She's a fucking piece of shit, and she deserves to fucking die!" Eric bellowed, still kicking me. I was about to faint. I felt everything spinning. The voices of David and Eric in the distance.

Eric yelling in pain. A thud. The soothing voice of David in my ear, asking if I was alright. I groaned in response. Being carried away. Lost in the sea of pain and unconsciousness.

I woke up on a soft bed. Sunlight spilled from the drawn curtains. I was in a posh room, decorated with gold and red. The bed was so soft, I wantd to sleep in it forever. But I couldn't. I need to wake up. I propped an elbow to lift myself off the bed. Pain shot through my left hand. "Eaaaaasy, tiger." An Irish drawl spoke. I saw Jim, wearing an expensive suit, sitting next to the bed on a chair. "You're lucky David was there. You would've been dead. It was only a sprain, but we had to be sure. He could've killed you."

"Why didn't you...let him?" I croaked out. My voice was distorted. I was beyond tired. I need to sleep. Yet I need to be awake.

"Now, now. You don't really wanna die, do you?" Jim laughed. "I realize that you have no idea who I am! Jim Moriarty. Hiiii..." He said in a childish voice.

"You're a bloody psychopath. I don't need to say anything else." I spat.

"That's not a nice thing to say." He mocked a hurt expression. "I just want to see if you're alright." Him? Care for me? Hah, never in a million years!

"Yeah, well you wouldn't let Eric torture me if you wanted to 'see if I was alright'." I retorted. He leaned forward, his face barely inches from mine.

"One word, and I would let him kill you." He snarled. I knew that if I pushed more buttons, he would kill me for sure. He reclined back into his seat, his composure more relaxed.

"Why did you even kidnap me in the first place?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, I'm not going to tell you!" He laughed.

"I'm nothing to you. Why don't you just kill me?" I pressed on.

"Whoever said you were nothing?" He said. He got up abruptly and left the room, leaving me to my own thoughts. What did he mean?

David brought me my meals, three times a day. He was a really nice guy. When I wasn't up for eating, he'd gently coax me to eating small spoonfuls of food at a time. He never lost his patience with me. When I needed to pee, he'd go and lead me by the hand to the bathroom. He'd wait for me outside, patiently.

Two weeks later...

"Hey, Sherrelyn." David came into the room. He held something in his hand.

"Hi, David."

"Here." He handed me something sleek and black. "Jim told me to give this to you. It's a nook. You like reading?" Hell yes, I love reading! I nodded. "It's fully stocked, and if there's any new books you'd like to have, you can have it. He won't mind."

"Tell him I said thanks."

He nodded and said 'will do' and backed out of the room. I sat back and browsed through the library. Lots of books. Goodie. I started reading a random book and got hooked.

Two hours later, David came back with a blue iPod, complete with blue earphones. "Here. Another present from Jim." He laughed. "I swear you're gonna get so many presents from him if you do your part. He's quite generous when he wants something done." David left me alone with the iPod on the bedside table. I grabbed it and found so many songs! I had a feeling that Jim knew what my favourite song was. Superheroes by the Script was on. I plugged the earphones in and listened to music as I read.

Weeks later, Jim came into the room. "Sherrelyn! Your wrist better?" He asked. I nodded. "Good, you're coming with me."

"Why?"

"I have a fun job to do."

"But why would you want me to come with you?" I asked, confused. This man wanted to kill me weeks ago, and now we're going on an adventure?

"I could use a little help." He shrugged, as if it was no biggie.

"What does it involve?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Just a fun night out, the two of us. You and me against the world."

"Sounds fun." I said. It was tempting, really. I'd do anything to get out of this bed, as comfy as it is. My butt ached of being sleeping in for the past few weeks. "No kidnapping or murder?" I asked.

He laughed. "No, not tonight."

"Deal." I grinned. Foolish girl! Don't trust him! He wanted you dead!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I have joined the dark side. Jim managed to tell me the truth, the whole truth. My whole family lied to me. I have a brother named Sherrinford. He's a master assassin who worked for Jim once. He did his job and was never seen again. Even Jim never found him. It was like he vanished from the face of the Earth. I couldn't believe that my family hid something as important away from me. I felt betrayed. Jim promised he would never lie to me, ever. I wasn't so sure, but I believed him anyway.

Jim was a consulting criminal, the only one in the world. Evil people go to him for help. In my opinion, I like his job. His thinking skills are beyond remarkable, and he never got his hands dirty, figuratively speaking. And one day, he popped the question that would leave me to the biggest choice of my life.

"Hey, Sherry." He said when I entered the dining room. I was allowed to go out of my room, since I gained his trust when we first went out. It felt like weeks ago.

"Hey, Jim." I greeted him, grabbing a red apple. I bit into it. Yum.

"So, I was thinking, with my mastermind skills and your decisive and genius brain, we could become a team?"

"A team?" I repeated. Is he asking what I think he's asking?

"Yeah, I mean, we'd be partners in crime. You and me. Fighting off all the good guys. Beating everyone in their own game."

I mulled it over. His offer was tempting me. "And what if I don't?"

He smiled. "I'll kill you."

I laughed. "I value my life. And you're not giving me a choice anyway...so..."

He raised an eyebrow. "So...?"

"Yes! I'd love to!" I yelled.

He laughed. It was a genuine chuckle. I was surprised that he was so...happy about it. "We'll start tomorrow, yeah?" I nodded. We ate breakfast together. We were discussing my 'job requirements' which included me risking my life, and trusting him completely. I told him that it was no big problem for me, as I already trusted him.

I came down the stairs feeling a little giddy. Jim said that I will be helping him out in his 'consulting'. Someone rang the doorbell. I opened the door to find a lovely young woman, probably in her late twenties. Blonde, big blue eyes. A husband problem. She was dressed plainly, but her eyes were dark, evil lurking behind her saintly appearance. Jim appeared behind me, determined not to be seen by our visitor. "Jim Moriarty?"

"Yeah, this is his house. How can I help you?" I asked her. I laughed inwardly at my politeness. I've always been known as loud, sarcastic and I've always spoken what was on my mind, insensitive to others.

"I need to consult with him." She answered coldly. Oh that's how you want to play it.

"You have a husband problem. He's shagging your sister and you caught them in the act. Don't worry, he's going to kill you tonight, before you could stop him. I suggest you leave town immediately if you value your life." I said, biting my lip to keep from laughing. Jim was silently sniggering behind me. The blond woman huffed and left.

Jim burst into laughter. I, too, joined in. "Did you see her face? She was like," Jim mocked her haughty expression. I laughed at his comical version of her.

"Gosh, where have you been all my life?" He asked. "Tell me if there's an interesting person. I'll be in my study, working." He sniggered again and left. I sat by the phone. Jim had told me that clients either came in person, or they would phone the house. The phone rang, interrupting me from my daydreaming.

"Hello, Moriarty residence." Once again, I tried not to laugh.

"I need help. I want to kidnap my daughter from my abusive husband. He-" A woman said, but I interrupted her.

"Booooring!" I said and hung up. Fifteen calls and seven visitors later, the doorbell rang.

I opened the door. A man, blond-haired, strong jaw was at the doorstep. He was probably a sniper, judging by the bag he had slung on his shoulder. He was ex-army, a Colonel maybe. He was wearing a plain, v-neck t-shirt with blue denim jeans. He was quite handsome too, but certainly not my type. Beneath all that muscles lay a softer side to him. He was gay. "Is this Jim Moriarty's house?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact this is." I said. I let him in, intrigued, as I can't find out why he's here. "So, what's your name?" I asked.

"Sebastian Moran." I noticed that he doesn't flaunt his authority around me, meaning that he has low tolerance for females. Whatever.

"Hm." I called for Jim. He needs to hear Mr. Moran's story too. He seems interesting.

"Sherry, who's caught your eye now?" Jim called out from the top of the stairs. He locked eyes with Moran and he smirked. "Who might you be?" He asked in a different tone. Low and almost seductive. Brr...

"Colonel Sebastian Moran, sir." I shot daggers at him. I deserve to be respected too! "So, you must be the ever famous James Moriarty." Moran remarked. Jim and Moran shook hands.

"Indeed I am. And this is my lovely assistant, Sherrelyn." Jim said, nodding at me.

"We've met." Moran answered flatly.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you?" Jim asked. I rolled my eyes. I can feel the sexual tension between the two. I swear that they both might have it right here if one breaks.

"I am on for hire. A sniper. Best you ever got." Moran explained. "Ex-army. I want to kill a certain someone. He once wronged me, and he has humiliated my name."

"And who is this target, might I ask?" Jim asked politely. Urgh, it sickens me to see Jim so polite. It's unlike him to treat people so nicely.

"He is, as they say, they British government." Moran explained. No. No, not him, please not him. "Mycroft Holmes." I looked at Jim in dismay.

"Absolutely not!" I cried out, unable to control myself. Moran eyed me suspiciously.

"Excuse me?"

"You are not assassinating Mycroft Holmes!"

"And why not?" I looked at Jim for an answer. He just shrugged.

"If you assassinate him," I said it out slowly. "We won't have anyone to play around with." I smirked. Jim smiled at me. He liked my excuse. "And you should know, that Jim Moriarty loves to play with the government."

Jim laughed. Moran was fuming. "You..."

"Look, as much as Jim wants fun and all, we wouldn't get to play with the government. I mean, who would be there to see us beat them in their little game?" I started rambling on.

"You watch out, Miss Sherrelyn." He warned me. "You'll be sorry if you reject me."

"Who ever said we were rejecting you?" Jim said quickly. I looked at him with a quizzical expression. Moran looked confused. "We will bring down the British government. But not Mycroft Holmes." Jim added.

"Where's the fun in that?" Moran said, exasperated.

"Trust me. We'll plan the greatest crime. They'll be baffled by our brilliance. And tell me, Mr Moran, are you good with bombs?" Moran nodded. Oh, this will be fun.

Moran left, leaving me to deal with the phone calls. Someone named Irene Adler left a message, saying that she'll come over for some advice later. Jim received threats from a man named Magnussen. He said something about pressure points. "Sherry?" Jim tapped my shoulder.

"Mm?" I looked up from my nook. Receiving phone calls can be extremely boring, as they all have ordinary requests.

"Do you want to plan a great game?"

"I love games! Sure, but on who?"

"The world's only consulting detective." Funny, how he never told me the name of this consulting detective. Until it was too late. I agreed, because I thought that it'll be fun, toying around with Jim's arch nemesis, as he calls him. Gosh I was stupid.

We planned it out. First, we'd send in a little pink problem. And then bombs! Honestly, I have no idea how someone could take this time to plan out a brilliant master plan, and yet be four steps in front of the victim. I admire Jim's planning skills. He's good with the calculative decisions. He told me that I was the one that had to survey the whole plan, make sure it goes perfectly. Moran called up all the criminals that he knew, to enact our plans. All we had to do, was wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We got to work. Planning, calling, threatening, killing, thinking, not necessarily in that order. We planned out every single detail to perfection. Carl Powers. The pink lady. The bombs. The pool. Irene

Adler. Breaking into three of the most secured buildings in London. The Fall of The Consulting Detective. All perfected. All thought out. Every detail carefully explained. Except one very important detail.

"Hey, Jim." I greeted him, sitting on the couch with a white shirt and boxers, surfing through channels.

"I need to look classy. I need to have power. I need something that shows that I am better than him." Jim said, not looking at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I need a bold, classy look. I don't want to look like an ordinary person." He dragged out the word ordinary.

"A suit and tie, then?"

"Yes! But which? Thousands of looks, and yet..."

"So you wanna go shopping?" I grinned.

"You seem to be the right girl for the job." Jim answered. I took that as a yes.

"Oh, you have no idea."

A car was waiting for us. A sleek, black limousine. The windows were tinted. I guess it helps you to not get caught. I still can't wrap my head around how he's so rich. Perks of being a consulting criminal I suppose. The car ride was awkward. He would play with his phone, and I would look outside. The wet drops of rainwater splashed against the window. Pat-pat-pat. Constant beating, like a drum. I was so lost in the sound that I didn't hear Jim ask me a question.

"Sorry, what?" I turned to look at him.

"I asked you what good shops sell the best suits." Jim repeated, annoyed. "You people are so ordinary." He muttered.

"You say ordinary like its a bad thing." I retorted. He smiled.

"Isn't it?"

"Look, Moriarty." I called him by his last name. His expression changed. He knew I was pissed. "You may think that you're oh-so-extraordinary with your so called intellect, but guess what? You're just like me. A little child, lost in the world. So if you think that I'm going to sit around, following your orders because you're better than me, save it." I growled.

"No." He said quietly. I blinked, taken aback. "You're wrong. You, are just like me." He emphasised on the words you and me. "You are on the side of the devil, and the devil is me." He snarled. Frankly, I was a little frightened of this maniacal side of Jim Moriarty. His eyes were chocolate brown, but now it's black, black as the night.

"I may be on the side of the devil, but don't think for a second, that I am one." I retorted.

"Oh hoho!" His laugh sending chills down my spine. "You trusted me. You were the one who agreed to be my partner in crime. I don't forget things like that very easily." I felt a little weird, having a fight in the car.

"Because that was the only option for me to not get killed." I hissed. "All I wanted, was a good life, me and my music. But you HAD to kidnap me! You had to torture me! I value my life, and I would do anything, anything, to live a little longer, knowing what I did was right."

He was silent. "And if I told you, that you could walk out that door, and go home. Would you do it?" He asked me. What an odd question.

"What's the catch?" I narrowed my eyes at him, suspicious. Was he really offering?

"Oh, you know me too well." He smirked. "You will go home to a very dead, Holmes family." Of course.

"And then what? Frame it on me? Yeah, I'm a little smarter than that." I rolled my eyes at him. He continued to smirk. How could he do that? How could he manage not to snap my neck in a matter of seconds?

"Oh don't worry, I give you more credit than that." I looked at the door. If I did it, I would end up a little scratched, maybe bruised, but I'll be fine...

I wrenched the door open. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked. I tumbled out of the moving car. Jim managed to grab ahold of my arm but that was no use. I rolled and got up in a landing stance. The car had stopped. I didn't have any bruises or cuts. Jim and the driver got out. They both had guns with them. I gulped. This is harder than I thought. I knew the driver's aim wouldn't be that good, but I can never be too sure. And Jim's aim is very, very accurate. I've seen him shoot a bullet into a man's head without a single glance. I calculated my moves. To my right, is the road. Too dangerous. And to my left is a farm. To be accurate, a corn field. The length could be around 20 metres. I took my chance and with a burst of speed, I launched myself and ran straight into the corn field.

I heard gunshots. Bullets whizzing past me, one narrowly missing my ear. C'mon! I so wished I went on more jogs than I went to the bakery. One last gunshot. Bang. I felt it. The bullet, lodging itself into my forearm. I cried out in pain as I tripped over something and fell ungraciously to the ground. To add more injury, I landed right on my forearm which had been shot.

Black spots danced as I squinted, trying to make my vision clear. But the last thing I saw was Jim Moriarty hovering over me, shaking his head and muttering something about ordinary.

I woke up feeling a little woozy. My forearm was throbbing, so I decided to lie back down and go back to blissful sleep. But of course, Jim Moriarty wouldn't have that. He barged into the room, wearing a new suit, suspiciously Westwood. His expression was angry. I knew he would flip some tables if I insulted him. But to my surprise, he sat down on the chair next to the bed. "New suit." I nodded at him.

"Yes, Westwood. Bastian is better at shopping. At least he doesn't jump out of a car moving 70 miles per hour." He smirked. Who's Bastian? Oh, Sebastian Moran. I rolled my eyes.

"Feeling better?" He asked, his voice sounded odd. As if he was about to kill me, but he wanted to play around.

"Good question. Bit sinister. How do I answer that without getting killed?" I asked.

He shoved me against the bedpost, his arm restraining my neck. My head banged against the bedpost. It hurt, but not much. Moriarty's face was barely an inch away from my face. "Pull something like that and I will burn you and make you into shoes." He hissed. I was scared. I admit. I am scared for my life. He's so changeable. He could kill me without a second thought. And yet this made me feel somehow...attracted. "And I will make sure you feel the pain." He said, pressing gently at my wound.

I winced in pain. I suppose he wasn't satisfied with my reaction. He pressed harder, and harder. I gasped in pain. They say you only know true pain when you experience it. Well here it is. I was worried. With his thumb and forefinger, he could make me squirm like a dying worm. He was hurting my wound, but still. Oh, great. The wound reopened and blood was oozing out. What have I gotten myself into?

He leaned in closer, his mouth brushing against my ear. "I don't want to hurt you." He said. He kissed my cheek and swiftly left the room. Moments later, David rushed in, carrying a first aid kit.

"He said it reopened! Oh, this is bad. It might hurt, but just stay still, okay?" David sat next to me, his face worried.

I woke up to see Sebastian Moran move away from the window. It was probably mid-morning, but you can never tell in London's bad weather. He was wearing a leather jacket, one hand tucked into his jeans pocket. "Did I wake you?" He asked, his voice strangely sexy. No, Sherrelyn, he's gay. Besides, he's Jim's.

"Um, kinda?" I said, still groggy from sleep. And since when is he ever nice to me?

"I..uh I need some help." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't believe I'm asking you for help." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"You see, I'm gay." He said it slowly, testing the word on his tongue.

"I know."

"You do?" He was surprised.

"I'm a Holmes girl." I shrugged it off.

"Holmes? As in, Mycroft Holmes?" I nodded. I thought Moriarty would've told him. "Oh." was all he could say. "Sorry. Anyway, I'm in love with Jim."

"Yeah, I had that figured too."

"Is there anything a Holmes kid can't do?" He joked. We both laughed awkwardly. "I'm not sure id he...you know, is having any...feelings for me. God, I can't believe I said that. I feel like a high-school girl!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "No offence taken." I huffed.

"You're -were- in high school?" His surprise is so amusing.

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"What are you? 17?"

"15." I corrected him. "Going on 16 in two months."

"Wow." Then we discussed the whole Moran-Moriarty relationship. To be honest, they were quite a pair. Moran's bad boy looks, Moriarty's innocent but deadly personality... Whoever crossed one of them had the other to deal with. And it wouldn't be a pretty sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It took me a year. 365 days of convincing Jim to trust me again. By that time, Sebastian and I are best friends. It helps that he loves the Script. Jim reluctantly let me live, because he said I could be his pet. I told him that he was to suck my ass, because I don't want to be his little pet. Jim held a knife to my throat, and it was Sebastian that told him to let me live. I owe him that.

One day, I was going to the kitchen to get some cereal for breakfast. I was sleepy and wasn't really paying attention to the surroundings. I walked right into a very naked Sebastian and Jim. Jim was pinned underneath Sebastian against the black granite kitchen counter. Clearly, they were doing it. "Oh god." I said.

They both turned to me. "Oh, don't mind me, sorry. I just wanted breakfast. Continue your little..." I said and hurried to the pantry. Gross. Get a room. I grabbed a bowl, a spoon, some cereal and a carton of milk. I went away from the two of them quickly, determined to not let the grossness of them get to me.

To be honest, I'm happy that they were happy together. Sebastian's down-to-earth yet still psychotic ways can soften Jim's inner psycho. I'm glad Sebastian finally confessed to Jim, from the looks of it. Jim needs someone like Sebastian in his life. His anchor.

"Can you guys focus?" I asked, exasperated. Sebastian and Jim ignored me. The two were silently making out with their eyes, and it infuriates me! We were trying to discuss the pool tricks when they both zoned out. "Next time, let me do all the work then." I grumbled.

"Pardon?" Sebastian broke their emo convo.

"Nothing. Go back to your little make out session." I muttered. I was feeling very grumpy today.

"Aw, c'mon, Sherry! Live-in-one!" Jim said, grinning.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I've got an idea! But I'll need Sherry's help." Sebastian threw an arm around me. "Right, Jim, we're going out!"

"What, me and you?" I asked. He nodded. "Won't Jim be lonely? And where to?"

"We have a little special something to do." Sebastian answered with a wink. Jim was pouting and Sebastian pecked him on the cheek before ushering me out with him.

"What's the occasion, Bass?" I asked him as we walked the streets of London. It was evening, the Sun already setting.

"You're a girl."

"Um, yeah. The last time I checked." I said, totally not sure where this is going.

"Funny. You're funny. Anyway, I want to do something special for Jim." What?

"Okay..."

"And I need advice."

"Well, ordinary couples go on dates like restaurants and movies. But you're not like them." I quickly added, noting his face. "You should plan something fun. Something you both would enjoy." I said. "But no killing."

"Hm." He said. I looked around. We're in Baker Street. We've walked quite a distance. I saw a mob of paparazzi outside Speedy's cafe. Wait, not Speedy's. It was the flat next to the cafe. 221B. What happened over there?

Bass must've seen me staring when two men walked out of the flat. One was wearing a long coat with a blue scarf. Wait. But that's Sherlock. The man next to him was shorter, with sandy blonde hair. They both had to squeeze away from the crowd gathering. "Sh-"

"Don't let him see you!" Bass pulled me into a random shop. It was a kebab restaurant. No one was in. The workers were indifferent to our appearance.

"But that was my-"

"Yes, I know. Calm down." He said.

"Why-? Is he gay?" I asked myself. I realized I said it out loud. "Uh, why not? Why can't I see him?"

"You don't know?" Bass asked, his eyebrows knotted together. "It's all over the news!" What is?

"Yeah, well Jim forbid me to read the papers. And I wasn't to look anything up online. I'm not up-to-date with London these days." I huffed.

"C'mon!" He pulled me by the arm and we headed for a small store which sold newspapers. He bought the Daily Mirror and gave it to me. On the front page itself, a picture of Sherlock and his short friend was the headliner. The Consulting Detective and His Blogger. Consulting what? I didn't read the whole thing.

"Oh my god." Realization dawned on me. "Jim's targeting the only consulting detective in the world. Sherlock is the consulting detective."

"Jim never told you?" Bass asked me. I shook my head. Shock turns into anger as I gripped the paper a little tightly and stormed out of the store. The devil lies, and hell will be raised

"JAMES MORIARTY!" I bellowed as I entered his mansion, Bass following close behind. Jim was watching an episode of Doctor Who. He turned to look at me, suprised. Good.

"What is this?!" I slammed the paper down on the coffee table. He gingerly picked it up. "Oh." was all he said.

"Bass?" Jim's eyes searched for him. Bass just shrugged. "You bought her the paper?"

"She saw her brother. She would've gone to him and she could've destroyed our plan."

"And this is the right thing to do?!" Jim yelled. "Sorry. I'm sorry, Bass. Go to our room. Please. This is something I need to discuss with Sherry alone." Bass huffed and left us together. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You lied." I said flatly.

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"Oh, right. Because when Sherlock dies, it'll be my fault."

"I'm sorry. I had to keep it a secret. I needed you to trust me." His voice pleading.

"If there's one thing I hate, Jim, is being kept in the dark." I growled. I don't know, and I hate not knowing. "I don't expect you to understand. But for once, can you please be truthful to me?"

"If I told you who it was, would you have trusted me?"

"No! Sherlock is my brother. He's always been there for me. And you can't just expect me to forget my whole relationship with my own brother. He's my family."

"Clearly he doesn't think so." Jim handed the paper back to me. "Did you even read the whole article?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Um...no?"

"I hope you change your mind." He said. I started to read the article.

The only consulting detective in the world and his blogger. The 221B boys made quite a name for themselves as they managed to solve a very difficult case that even the Scotland Yard can't fathom. John Watson writes about their adventures in his personal blog, The Personal Blog of Dr. John Watson and Sherlock Holmes' blog, The Science of Deduction. This is their first case together. John Watson even took it to name the case as A Study in Pink.

I stopped reading. "You started the whole game without me?" I asked Jim, my voice a tiny squeak.

"Yes. But don't worry, we'll-" He stopped mid-sentence when we heard Bass shout and the sound of a gunshot. With one look, we both raced up the stairs to find Bass.

"Seb-" I called out but Jim clamped a hand over my mouth. He put a finger on his lips, signalling me to be quiet. I nodded and we split up, trying to find the source of commotion. We tread lightly on our toes, careful to not make a noise.

I saw David slumped unconscious, on the floor. I kneeled to make sure he wasn't dead. I could still feel a pulse. Okay. David's fine. I inched closer to Jim's room. I heard someone inside. I grabbed the nearest object that I could turn into a weapon, like how Bass taught me. Great, I'm using a paperweight as a deadly weapon. I gripped it tightly, ready to swing it at the intruder's face.

Someone grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me aside, knocking my head against the wall. I was dazed momentarily. The intruder must've gone already. I blinked rapidly, trying to make the black spots dancing around my pupils disappear. I touched my head and when I pulled away, blood was on my fingers. Great.

"Bass!" I heard Jim cry out. I shakily got up and staggered to Jim's general direction. He was sobbing. I kneeled down next to him. Bass looked peaceful. He had a single bullet wound to the chest. He lost a lot of blood. He was pale, his lips in a small smile. But his eyes were empty, as a normal dead person's eyes would be.

"Please, Bass. Don't do this to me." Jim cried. He cradled Bass' head, trying so hard not to break. "Bass, I love you, please don't go." My heart ached for Jim. I've never had someone I love taken away from me in a cruel way, so I'm not gonna pretend to understand him.

I was about to leave Jim alone when I saw something fluttering. I snatched it. It was a note. Love from Baker Street. No. No way. "Jim?" I shook his shoulder. "Read this note I found."

His eyes scanned the note quickly. He looked up and crumpled the note. He stormed off to a small room. It was his target practice room. I hurried after him, in case he was about to hurt himself. He loaded a gun and kept shooting at the target, without a moment's pause. Each bullet hit the center. He was angry. Angry, scared, depressed. And that wasn't good.

"Tell me, Sherry." He rounded to me. "Is this a good enough reason to kill Sherlock Holmes?" I hesitated. Determined, I nodded. We need to avenge Bass' death.

"Sherlock will pay." Jim said grimly.

"Then so be it."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So, tell me Sherlock, have you got any family?" The interviewer asked Sherlock.

"Yes, I have my parents, and my brother Mycroft." I balled my hands into fists. No mention of me or Sherrinford whatsoever. I knew he was embarassed about the both of us. After all, we both 'turned'. After Sebastian died, we were swamped with wannabe snipers, eager to join us in our game. Jim rejected each and everyone of them. They were a liability, he said. And they could be annoying.

I was in my room, my earphones plugged into my ears, listening to music while I read. I had a feeling someone was calling for me. I was right. David told me to invite Jim down too. I called for Jim and we went down together. We both were surprised to see someone sitting on the couch, with David standing awkwardly at the side. "He pushed past me and called out for the both of ya." David said in his Scottish accent.

The visitor turned to look and Jim and I. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He sported a suit, which looked good on him. Even with the growing beard. He's quite hot actually. Maybe he's 33. "Ah. A reunion of sorts then." He grinned. I was confused. Who exactly is he? Jim, however, was surprised. He obviously knows this man, then.

"You...why?" Jim asked.

"You see, we have a common enemy. One by the name of Sherlock Holmes." He said with a grimace. He stared at me. "We've never met, dear sister. I'm Sherrinford Holmes."

"What?" I squeaked. "You're Sherrinford?"

"Surprised? Guess our family kept me a secret."

"No kidding. I found out from Jim." I said. "And you're not the only one our family kept a secret of."

"Yeah, I heard. Tough. A year ago, you existed. And then, bam. There was no Holmes sister." Sherrinford grinned. "The Lost Holmes Siblings. What a nice name for the two of us." He walked over to me and enveloped me in a hug. I hugged him back. My brother.

"You're hired." Jim said. Sherrinford pulled away, and held me at an arm's length, as if he was taking all of me in.

"You're 16! I was there when Mum gave birth to you. I got to hold you once, and then I just...went bad." He grinned. He seemed to do that a lot. "Never thought that we'd be on the side where we're gonna target our dear brother Sherlock."

"Yeah, well I never expected to be kidnapped by Jim, so..."

"He kidnapped you?" Sherrinford's grin widened. "Oh, this will be so much fun!" I thought of how Sherrinford was different from Sherlock. Sherrinford was so expressive, and Sherlock couldn't care less about the world. Sherrinford is the opposite of Sherlock, yet they're both the same.

"Well, Jim, is there a room for me in this beautiful mansion?" Sherrinford asked Jim.

"It's a mansion. There's a room for everything." Jim laughed. He went back upstairs to his study, where I assumed he was planning other people's deaths. Sherrinford went to find his room. I was left alone.

Today is the eve of our Great Game. Soon, Sherlock will fall.

"Alright, Sherry, you're the eyes and ears of this whole game. One slip, and bam! Everything is lost. Understood?" Jim said. He handed me an iPad.

"Eyes and ears." I repeated. "Got it."

"Sherrinford, you'll be my head sniper. You and the sniping team will shoot if I say so." Jim gave the orders to Sherrinford.

"Yes, sir." He grinned. Jim handed him an earpiece.

"Let the great game begin." Jim smirked.

Bang! Explosion in 221B Baker Street. I grinned. Sherlock and his 'friend'. I didn't know he was gay. But then again I didn't know anything about Sherlock other than the fact that he wanted to be a pirate. And his affection towards Redbeard, our dog. Well, until he died anyway.

I saw Sherlock's little friend, John hurried into the flat. My job was to see and also to give the game pieces, as Jim calls it. I was casually sitting in Jim's black limousine, surveying everything that's going on in the great game. I sent the phone to Scotland Yard. A few minutes later, Sherlock and John hurried out and hailed a cab, obviously to Scotland Yard. Funny how that DI Lestrade always calls for Sherlock. Policemen, what would they know?

I switched to the camera hidden in Lestrade's office. Sherlock and John entered the office. That Sally Donovan is surely annoying. Her voice makes me want to puke. Ah. The pink phone. Sherlock is intrigued. Silly little John. It's obviously not the same phone! Gosh they're so ordinary. And, send.

First minigame, a photo of a pair of trainers. Death of a drowned boy. Calling the phone...and yes. Frightened little lady. She read out the message that I typed out to her. 12 hours, or she'll go boom! Sherlock went to St. Bartholomew's Hospital. His lab. Ah. The fun part. This is where Jim comes in. I turned the volume up a little, excited for Jim to play the extra gay guy.

Molly Hooper entered the lab with Jim, him wearing a grey shirt and jeans with yellow underwear sticking out a little. I laughed by myself. Jim Moriarty, a gay guy, pretending to be straight, pretending to be gay. Oh, Jim. "Hi. Molly's told me all about you. I'm Jim, from IT." I laughed again. I could tell Sherlock was deducing Jim. Sherlock said "Gay." but managed to make it sound like 'Hey'. It rhymes, duh. Jim slipped a piece of paper with his number written on it on the table as he knocked a beaker. Such a fake klutz. Soon, Jim left them. Molly got a little angry at Sherlock and she, too, left them.

"Booooring." I said to myself. "When will our little Sherly finally know the answer?"

I forgot that Jim had an earpiece given to me, so I was startled to hear him. "Don't be bored, darling. Our little Sherlock will figure it out soon."

Soon enough, he did. Botulinum. Given to the boy via his eczema treatment. Poor kid. Jim told me to send the next picture, along with our bomb victim. A photo of a blood-stained sports car. This time, he's given eight hours to solve it, or the victim goes BOOM. The case is a missing man.

He was deducing, using his little mind palace. A fancy word for brain. He interviewed the wife. Hm, not bad. Managed to get a bit out of her. Ah. The car rental owner. Sherlock found out that the missing man had been to Colombia. In the agency owner's office, he managed to get the truth out of him. The agency owner was paid to make the missing man 'disappear'. "Oh, Sherlock, you are good."

Next puzzle, the TV personality, who apparently died of a tetanus cut. Sherlock easily found out that the wound was post-mortem. He pinned the murder on the housekeeper and the brother's lover. She had died to an increased botox dose. Death by beautifier. But then the bomb victim started talking about Jim. "DO SOMETHING, SHERRY!" Jim yelled through the earpiece. Easy. I blew her up. BOOM. Dead. Voila! "Thank you, Sherry. Damn that woman. Almost blew our plan!" I could tell Jim was running his fingers through his hair.

Finale little bombing game, I sent a picture of the River Thames to the pink phone. No threatened bomb victims. Just a photo. Scotland Yard found the body alright. That Greg Lestrade guy really likes his consulting detective. The dead body is of a security guard, who works in the National Muzeum. The killer was this assassin called the Golem. Sebastian had hired him before...before he died. Sherlock and John went to the muzeum, looking for clues. A fake painting by Vermeer. I heard that he doesn't know a hint about the solar system. Well that flaw would be useful to us. A supernovae. Reminds me of that supernovae the Doctor burned to say goodbye to Rose Tyler. Now that's what I call a romantic. Unfortunately, dear little Sherlock found out about the supernovae. The curator confessed that she works for Jim.

"Kill her!" Jim bellowed. Gosh, he has to tone it down a little.

"It's too late, Jim. But that's okay, everything will go to plan. Trust me." I assured him. He huffed, unconvinced.

Sherlock secretly took the case Mycroft gave him, about the MI6 agent. The drive. The brother-in-law stole it, accidentally killing the agent in the process. Such an idiot. If only people aren't so clumsy and careless. Ooh. Now we're talking fun. Sherlock's used the drive to lure Jim to the pool. We expected that.

But we're sure he didn't expect this. John showed up in a big coat, with a bomb strapped to it. I myself strapped the bomb to him. Sherlock was shocked. Good. "I gave you my number. I thought you might call." Jim said in an odd voice. Then Jim revealed himself. Sherlock was shocked, but he didn't show it. And it broke my heart to hear Jim say this.

"People have died!" Sherlock protested.

"Because that's what people DO!" Jim burst. I knew he meant Sebastian. He was in love with Sebastian, and it was taken away from him. I marvelled at how both of them, Jim and Sherlock, didn't crack under pressure.

"I will burn you." Jim said. "I will burn, the HEART, out of you."

Then I called him, like I was supposed to. Jim had a little acting to do. It was funny how Jim is so polite, even in the middle of a confrontation with his arch-nemesis. Then Jim turned to leave. "Catch. You. Later." Sherlock said, still training his gun at Jim.

"No you won't!" Jim answered in a sing song voice. I saw Sherlock rip the coat of John. "Thank god no one saw that. It would be weird, you ripping off my clothes at a swimming pool at night." Oh, I'm watching you. I grinned. Suddenly, the door opened and someone pulled me out of the car.

"Hey! Watch- Oh, Jim." I said, seeing his face.

"Leave the iPad."

"What? Why? This wasn't part of the-" He hit my head hard, causing it to bleed a little. "Jim! What is going on?!" I asked him, annoyed. He kept me in the dark, again!

"Just pretend to be scared. Pretend you have no idea why you're here."

"Well that wouldn't be so hard." I muttered as we went back to the pool.

"Sorry, boys!" Jim said as more snipers aimed at Sherlock and John. He pulled me along. I put on my best scared face and tried to struggle, to act like I was truly kidnapped. "But I'm soooo changeable!" Jim laughed. Sherlock however, was gaping at me. "A reunion!" Jim said.

"Sherrelyn." Sherlock whispered my name. Right.

"That wasn't so nice, was it? Lying about her, and your brother Sherrinford too. A shame. The Lost Holmes Siblings." Jim quoted Sherrinford. Sherrinford knew it was something that would make Sherlock get anxious, so Jim added it.

What I didn't know is that Sherrinford himself had his sniper rifle trained on me. I swallowed nervously. He isn't really going to kill me, right? With one look, Sherlock and John had a mutual bomb situation protocol. Sherlock trained his gun at the bomb vest that was strapped on to John earlier. If we don't survive, neither will Jim. So that's how it'll be. And I watched with bated breath as Sherlock was about to shoot.


	7. Chapter 7

My pulse quickened. My heart racing. I felt Jim's hot breath brush against my neck. Why is he doing this? Sherlock's gun was trained on the coat that had the bomb strapped to it. "I trust that you've been keeping my sister safe?" Sherlock asked Jim.

"Sister?" John hissed. Clearly he was surprised.

"Westwood." Jim smoothed his free hand over his suit. "Of course I kept her safe." Jim smirked. "But, naughty Sherlock, he hid his little sister from the world."

"It had to be done."

"Right, because it's the right thing to do." Jim scoffed.

"Did you know how she was so scared, and that she was waiting for her big brother Sherlock?" Excuse me? I looked at Jim. I swore I saw him wink.

"I'm so sorry, Sherrelyn." Sherlock said. Jim nudged me to say something.

"H-How could you?" I put on my best scared voice. "I waited for you. You were my last hope." My lips quivered a little, to add some effect.

"You never forget the face of your last hope." Jim said. He smirked.

Jim must've made a weird expression. Sherlock's grim face softened a little. "What have you done to her?"

"Oh, nothing!" Jim answered in a singsong voice. "Well, other than torturing her for two days, and then treating her like a princess later..."

"Are you alright?" Sherlock finally looked at me. He's finally got the guts to actually look me in the eye.

"No, of course I'm not! I had to be tortured, and then treated like queen so I could be a piece of his little game! And I could die at any moment, if he's BORED!" I yelled at him. Jim squeezed my arm, meaning I was doing good. "You could've come and get me out. But you didn't. Why?"

"I thought you were dead." Sherlock's voice cracked.

"Remember Sherrinford?" Jim asked Sherlock. Sherlock cautiously nodded. "Yeah, well the two of them joined the Not Dead party. Hurrah!"

"Sherrinford too?" Sherlock's surprise was evident. Suddenly, Jim's ringtone Stayin' Alive by Bee Gees started to play, indicating he had a call incoming. It was Sherrinford. This was planned between us.

"Wrong day to die." Jim said. "See you around, Sherlock." Jim turned to go, pulling me with him.

"Wait! Let Sherrelyn go!" Sherlock said.

"I'm afraid I can't do this, dear Sherlock." Jim said in a condenscending voice. "You see, she's playing a very important part in my little game. Don't worry, I'll keep her safe." Jim smirked, happy to win. "Come along my dear pet."

"I'm not your pet!" I said, both faking and really expressing my hate of his use of the word pet. He kissed my cheek and we left. I got into the car, slamming the door. He sat next to me, pleased with himself.

I slapped his face hard. He had a hand pressed to his cheek. "What was that for?!" He cried out.

"That wasn't part of the plan!" I yelled at him.

"Yes, it wasn't! I wanted to let him know that you're alive!"

"I appreciate you being all nice, but he's not someone I wanted to see!"

"Did you prefer me torturing you?" He asked me quietly. I shut up at his comment. "I thought so." He folded his arms across his chest. "Whatever I do next, Sherry, you have to promise me."

"What promise?"

"Promise me you'll trust me. Please. Just trust me." His brown eyes pleading. He was almost...vulnerable.

"Of course. I've always trusted you." I said, taken aback by his request. He exhaled a breath of relief.

"I never wanted to hurt you or anything. I just want you to know that." He said, grabbing my hand in his. His hand was cold and soft.

"Jim, what's wrong? You know that I trust you."

"If I ever get...killed, I want you to take over my job." What?!

"What, become the female Moriarty? That's a little hard to do."

"Why?"

"I can't live up to your excellence." I said. He blushed, flattered. He seemed a little confused with what I've said. "It's a compliment, you goof!" I laughed.

"Thanks." He mumbled. "How do you do this?" He muttered.

"Do what?"

"Uh..." He obviously didn't mean for me to overhear. "How did you manage to change me? I mean, I would've killed you by now, your little cheats and tricks. But I didn't. I'm smiling genuinely more often. And the fact that I'm a lot nicer to David now." Jim used to work David too much, but now after I told him to treat David better, surprisingly he agreed to. I laughed.

"You've changed a lot, yeah. But who said I was the reason you changed?" I questioned. I can't be the reason he's changed.

"You're right. There's a few other people too." Jim said, his eyes downcast. "Annie...Bass..." Who's Annie? His eyes started to well up with tears. I've never seen his so expressive, emotional...vulnerable. "I've lost them. And they all touched my lives. I don't want to lose you too." He sniffed.

"Jim..." I squeezed his hand. "I'm still here, aren't I? Nothing's gonna change that. Nothing." I gave him a hug, which he returned.

To my utter surprise, he kissed me. Like, really. He kissed me. Whoa dude. I thought you were gay! I pushed him gently away and he pulled back, looking at me with a confused expression. "You're...but...Bass...?" I stammered.

"I think I'm in love with you." He said it slowly, testing the sentence. "I'm in love with you." He corrected.

"Jim...I- But it's too early! And Bass..." I said, completely taken aback. Shock turns into anger when I questioned him. "What am I, your rebound?!"

"No! Of course not! You're more than that!" He said quickly.

"It's not right, Jim. It's too early after Bass. We can't do this. Not right now." I shook my head. God, he looked so hot, staring at me with his soft, chocolate brown eyes. At that moment I started to appreciate his whole appearance, looks and all. His eyes were a normal color, but so intense that you could just melt from his stare. His lips were just so kissable...okay what is wrong with me?! Maybe I could push past the insane psychopath in Jim, and see the sweet and gentle man he could be...maybe we could actually work this out.

"If that's what you want..." He said slowly. "Can you at least give me one ki-" Before he could finish his sentence, our lips connected. Fireworks exploded in my head. His soft hand cupped my neck. My fingers entangled in his hair. It was something that you know is right. And yet it wasn't the right thing to do. We both felt so right doing the wrong thing.

When we both pulled away, we were silent, trying to take in everything that just happened. Am I in love with my kidnapper? Well, he was my kidnapper, until we became partners in crime. And now, what are we? Bonnie and Clyde? The two of us against the world? But that was what he promised. 'You and me, against the world.'. And I fear that this is what's going to affect us in a big way. We could run around, two friends in a game. Or we could be two lovers on a killing spree. But there's no use overthinking this too much. We've got much bigger problems to handle. Like the great game. We have to stay focused. One slip, and poof! the whole game is ruined. It's like Jenga. One wrong move and everything goes tumbling down.

"Sherrelyn Holmes. I never thought I'd fall in love with my arch-nemesis' sister." Jim three his head back and laughed. I joined in the laughter, amused at the absurdity of this whole relationship. It felt good this way. Laughing as though nothing had happened. As if no one died. As if we were just two best friends on an adventure together. And I think that's what describes our relationship perfectly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

For now, we get some time off from the game, as Irene Adler would play her part. I've met her. She was like a goddess, her hair silky and her complexion pale. I could tell why Sherlock seems to take quite a fancy to her. Well, everyone fancies her…but still. She was such a brilliant actress. She's actually gone and be nude in front of Sherlock and John. Sherlock was unfazed, but John's reaction is just so funny.

Jim distanced himself from me a little. We weren't so close anymore. I knew he needed the time to think, and I appreciate that. He spent hours in his study, doing god knows what. And I found heaven indoors. I was walking around one day, and I noticed a door that I've walked past countless of times, but never knowing what was inside it. I decided to prod around, see things that I haven't seen. I opened the door and saw a library, with bookshelves as high as the ceiling, and fully stocked with books! I let out a small squeal and started browsing. Why give me a nook when there's a huge library here?

Hours of reading Pride and Prejudice, Atonement and Jane Eyre, on a very comfortable couch. I hadn't realized it was waaaaay past midnight. I fell asleep, curled up with Jane Eyre still with me, opening to the page I was reading. After two hours, I was awaken by the sound of Jim calling out my name. I was too tired to answer his calls. I just wanted to sleep. I closed my eyes and relied on my ears to make sure Jim was not panicking. I must've left the door open, as he burst into the library. Seeing me, he sighed in relief. "I see you found heaven." He whispered.

I felt one strong arm wrapping around my waist, the other supporting me under my knees. Is he actually gonna carry me? I felt myself being carried. My head lolled against his chest. He was holding me tightly, making sure I don't fall or something. He went up the stairs and into my room. He laid me gently on the bed. "Sleeping uncomfortably is bad for your body." He said. Did he know that I was awake? "Goodnight, Sherry." He said, kissing my forehead. His lips felt soft against my forehead. I heard him pulling the covers up to my nose, the way I liked sleeping. He moved away. I think he went back to bed. I fell asleep moments later.

6 months has passed. We spent Christmas together. He bought me a beautiful necklace that I knew was expensive. I felt a little guilty for not giving him anything. But it was his fault anyway. He didn't let me go Christmas shopping, as he feared someone might recognize me. I rolled my eyes at him and told him that he wouldn't get any presents this year. He said he was fine with it.

It was time.

The Reichenbach Fall, as Jim took to calling it. This was the most vital part of the whole game. Everything depended on the plotting and carefully checked details. One mistake, and we are done. I, of course was the eyes and ears. Jim is going to be a good actor on this, especially as Richard Brook. We hired a journalist named Kitty Riley to back up 'Richard Brook' as a real person. She's infuriating! She is such an annoying bitch and I hate her, more than I hated Sherlock, or Eric for that matter. Jim laughed it off, saying that I was jealous of her.

The first step in the Reichenbach Fall is to break into the Tower of London, where the Crown Jewels were located, the Bank of England and also the Pentonville Prison. It was easy, really. All I had to do was bribe some security guards. Sherrinford and I fashioned a knockout gas in case we have some pesky guards who try to stop us. The knockout gas will leave the victim unconscious for a few hours. We gave Jim a small spray filled with the gas just in case. We all owned one. I needed it for self-defense, as I'm not so good in combat, but I can be handy if there's knives. Sebastian taught me to, before his...death.

It was Sherrinford's idea to put chewing gum to stick the diamond to the supposedly unbreakable glass protecting the Crown Jewels. The diamond is probably the strongest rock or stone anyway. I marvelled at how well Jim can write backwards. He wrote 'Get Sherlock' against the glass before breaking it. He's such a funny guy. Dancing his way to the protected Crown Jewels with the fire extinguisher, And the classical music he was dancing to was picked by me. It always made me feel grand, powerful, unstoppable.

We intentionally made Jim get caught. We had our Moriarty victims as the jury. And knowing Jim, he always has something against everyone. They were all scared shitless when they hear his name. I like how powerful and intimidating Jim is to the London Underworld. They tremble with fear when his name is spoken, even the toughest of men were in fear if Jim was mentioned. A consulting criminal.

"Earth to Sherry!" Sherrinford's voice in my ear pulled me out of my reverie. "Did you even hear what I said?"

"Um, what?"

Sherrinford let out a sigh of exasperation and said, "Sherlock is testifying against Jim."

"Okay." I saw the whole trial through a hidden camera that one of the jury was concealing. It was the woman that slept with her coworker, also part of the jury. Oh Sherlock. Deducing his way in court. The judge was annoyed with him. Jim was just staring blankly ahead, not listening to anything. Oh Jim. That blank stare is just so...empty, it freaked me out a little. Hurray! Jim is free of all charges!

A few hours later, Kitty Riley posted the article regarding Sherlock's story, of how he 'faked' Jim Moriarty, who was just an actor hired to play the character Jim Moriarty. The name was Richard Brook. Richard Brook in German is Reichenbach, which leads to our little ending. The Fall of the Fake Genius. Jim's at Kitty Riley's house, pretending to be Richard Brook. He's a wonderful actor. Sherlock went over to Kitty Riley's house with his friend John. John was raging when he saw Jim, or Richard, as I should say. Sherlock wasn't so surprised. He was quiet while John was practically screaming. It was funny seeing Jim act so scared. And his hair! It was so messy, unlike the usual combed, perfected hairstyle of his. And he left. Good. A few more things to do, and then we'll finally see the Fall of the Fake Genius.

Jim went to pop over at 221B Baker Street for a 'chat'. I was watching through the hidden camera we had someone installed in the flat. Sherlock was unfazed by Jim's appearance. They even drank tea! Jim was carving on an apple. I wasn't able to see it from my angle. When Jim was done, he left the apple with the penknife protruding from the apple. Sherlock picked it up and I can finally see what it said. Three letters. All vowels. I O U. Of course, it wa as in, I owe you. To be accurate, I owe you a fall, hinting the Reichenbach Fall.

Jim came back home an hour later. Well, this is my new home. My parents are nice, but they would forever be awkward around me. And Sherlock is the target of our little game, so obviously not. Mycroft is probably going to lock me up in an asylum if I ever set foot near him. Sherrinford himself is homeless, staying at Jim's. Of course I think of Jim as my best friend, my brother. And yet he's the one falling in love with me. I haven't forgotten that day, when he kissed me. And I kissed him back. I'm so confused about how I feel. He's like the brother I never had. Well, kinda. And he loves me. Or so he says. I pushed these thoughts to the back of my head, determined not to overthink this situation.

"Hey." He plopped on the couch next to me. I was watching the new episode of Supernatural. Dean is a demon. Deanmon.

"Hey." I said to him. He pulled me closer to him. I pushed him away. "Aw, c'mon, Sherry!" He whined like a 5 year old.

"No, Jim." But he just pulled me even closer and held me tightly, not letting go. "Jim." I glared at him. He started to kiss my neck, and damn it felt good. His hand found its way to my inner thigh. His other hand cupped my cheek. I sighed, letting him take control. He kissed me hard and passionately. I gave in, kissing him back with equal passion. I needed him right now. But I don't want to! He started to tug at the hem of my shirt, obviously trying to undress me.

I laid a hand on his chest, flushing. "I uh..." He stopped kissing me and looked at me quizzically. How do I say this without getting embarassed? "I'm saving myself for..." I gulped. "For marriage." Yes, I plan to stay a virgin until I get married. That's my parents' rule in life. Never have sex until you get married. But they didn't. They have a different story...

"Oh." Jim bit his lower lip. "Will you marry me?" What?

"What?!" I asked, totally surprised.

"Will you marry me, Sherrelyn Holmes?"

"I uh...I'm..." I'm at a loss for words. Is he really proposing to me? "You wanna get married just to have sex with me?"

"No!" He said. "Well that, and because I love you!" He added quickly.

"Are you serious?!" I squealed in a mix of delight and doubt.

"Yes, I'm serious. I wanna marry you."

"I-I dunno, Jim...I mean, we're gonna go through the game, and I don't even know you that well!"

"Okay." He said, lowering his eyes.

"I will say yes." He raised his eyebrows. "But only if you ask me at the right time. I mean, I like you, a lot. But I don't think now's a good-" He kissed me before I could finish my sentence. He pulled away.

"I understand. But you will say yes?"

"I will." I promised.

"I love you Sherrelyn Holmes."

I nuzzled into his chest. "I love you too James Moriarty."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We were remarkably bonding even more after that night. I wouldn't say we were a couple yet because he didn't ask me. But we clearly act like it. We were holding hands, sneaking kisses, and it drives Sherrinford crazy! He was always telling us to get a room. Clearly he was uncomfortable with our PDA. Everyone is, really. He totally gave up on us when we kissed, just to annoy him. We get a good kick out of it, seeing him squirm.

"Sherry!" Sherrinford yelled at me. I was in my room, reading. Jim was out on a meeting. Obviously some criminal needed consulting.

"What?!" I yelled back.

"You've got a phone call!" Who in the world would know where I am? "Who is it?!"

"You'll see for yourself!" I hurried down the stairs and grabbed the phone from Sherrinford, who was eating.

"Hello?"

"Sherrelyn, are you alright?" Of course.

"Sherlock!" I let out a gasp. "How did you-"

"Don't play the fool, I know what you've done." Sherlock's baritone voice snarled. Uh oh.

"What?"

"You were working for Moriarty all this while."

I smirked. "No shit, Sherlock."

"Playing the victim, and you think you could fool me?"

"Congratulations, it took you 7 months!" I retorted. Since we last saw each other, of course. How did he find out?

"To be honest, your little acting was quite good. You should be an actress one day."

I laughed. "Oh, Sherlock. You have no idea."

"What happened to you? One second you're a music lover, and next you're plotting your brother's death?" I laughed again. Really, Sherlock is so funny.

"Two years can change a person." I said before hanging up. I rolled my eyes, thinking of Sherlock. I wonder how he found out...

I was sitting in the library with City of Heavenly Fire on my lap. I got hooked on to YA fiction. Well duh, I'm only 16. Wait. 17 tomorrow. Wow. Has it really been two years? Time flies so fast. I couldn't believe it. Jim burst into the room, full of pride. But his confidence decreased when he saw me. He turned from Confident Jim to Shy Jim in less than two seconds. He sat next to me on the couch. He was wearing a suit, Westwood obviously. I assumed he was going for a meeting.

"How's life in Jim's world?" I teased him, poking his shoulder. He grinned. He seemed to warm up again.

"Oh you know...a little boredom, a few deaths, loads of consulting to do..." He answered non-chalantly. I grinned at his sense of humour. He suddenly went nervous. "Sherry, I was wondering if..."

"If...?" I teased him.

"If you'd go out with me to dinner."

"Sure! When?" I asked.

"Tonight."

"Tonight?! But..." I looked at the clock on the wall of the library. It was already 6. "I need to get ready! And when were you going to tell me?" I asked.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I better get ready then!" I said. I got up and started to run to my room, flying up the stairs. When I entered the room however, there were a group of women standing in the room. "Um..."

"Oh, you must be Sherry! Come, we'll get you ready!" The woman in the front said. She pulled me by the hand and led me into the bathroom. Two other women entered and they said that they were the ones to bathe me. I stared at them, flabbergasted. There's no way in hell would I undress in front of them, let alone give them permission to bathe me like a 2 year old! I've always been insecure about my body. I just felt a little bashful of going naked. Weird, I know.

"Sherry, you gotta cooperate, or I will turn you into shoes!" Jim called out from outside. Is he serious? Shoes? "I'm serious, Sherry!" Did he read my mind? Reluctantly, I let them, hoping to not be turned into shoes. I undressed and went to the bathtub. The two women helped me in and they got to work. Shampooing me, scrubbing me, all while chatting among themselves. I couldn't follow them because they were talking about some rumors going on between Alexis and Simon. I have no idea who they are. I just sat in the bathtub, lost in my own train of thoughts.

After toweling me, they shooed me out to my bedroom. They made me sit in front of the vanity and they started their respective jobs. The woman from just now was doing my hair. One was doing my makeup, and two were doing my nails. This is so weird. I've never been pampered like this. It felt so awkward. Did Jim go to all this trouble just to take me out for dinner? I think that's sweet. He probably thinks you need this treatment because you're so ugly. I pushed that negative thought from my head.

I looked at myself in the mirror when they were done. Wow. I look...different. My hair was curled, curlier than usual. Actually, they were more of waves than curls. My face was different. I never put on this makeup and looked nicer. I never really wore makeup. I always thought that it outshines the natural beauty. But here I am, prettier than usual. My nails were done blue, a little weird because my nail polish was usually red or pink. Nevertheless, I liked what they did on me. I felt like a blank canvas which was painted on. I was a work in progress.

Next, they took me to the closet, dying to see the dress. I was a little excited too, knowing Jim's impeccable taste in fashion. It was in a box. The box was white, wrapped carefully. I opened it and saw the most beautiful dress I've ever seen! It was a Grecian-like blue dress, with a little belt on the waist. I was speechless. Jim has a fashion sense better than me, Anna, Harriet and Ally. Jeanine was always teasing us as she's like the goddess of fashion. I wonder how they are. I mean, it's been two years since I last saw them. How were they? I don't think they'd miss me much.

The women started to dress me with gentleness, careful. When they were done, they pulled me to the mirror which I didn't realize was installed in the closet. They were clapping happily, pleased with their work. I looked and felt beautiful. I mean, the dress works well on me, hugging my body and the hue was perfect. My hair was spilling down over my shoulders in waves. I looked different, yet I feel the same. Maybe it's the dress. Or maybe it was me. Butterflies in my stomach. A date. With Jim Moriarty. That is the strangest thing I've ever said. I mean, why would Jim go out with a girl like me?

Waves of insecurity were hitting me again and again. I'm not beautiful. So why would he want to go out with me, let alone marry me? Was he lying, just to use me to get to Sherlock? Or was he just bored and wanted a pet? I felt bashful when one of the women said I was like a goddess. Right. That was Irene Adler, not me. I'm no goddess.

I walked down the stairs slowly, careful not to trip and fall down the stairs. Now that's embarassing. Jim was at the bottom of the stairs, with Sherrinford. He was so handsome. He was wearing one of his finest Westwood suits, which I knew was in the collection that was supposed to be released next year. He was staring at me. Or was there someone behind me? But no, there was no one behind me, so it was me he was staring at. I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks. I reached the bottom of the stairs. Jim took my hand and kissed it softly, his eyes never leaving me. Sherrinford rolled his eyes. "You look beautiful, Sherry." He said.

"Aren't I always?" I smirked. Jim and I walked to the limousine waiting for us. He opened the door for me, like a gentleman he was. Before I could enter, he grabbed my arm.

"You don't look beautiful." I frowned. Seriously, Jim. I felt a little hurt.

"Thanks." I said flatly.

"You look like the queen." What? Queen Elizabeth? "Well, you are the queen to my heart anyway." He said.

"I..." I was blushing! This man is such a charmer!

"The man with the key is King. But the woman with the key to my heart is the Queen." Okay now I'm really blushing. He really knew how to make me blush.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked Jim.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out!" Jim said, smirking.

"James!" I said, hitting his arm. "I want to know you won't kidnap me and kill me."

"You know I'd never do that!"

"Oh, but that's what got us here." I said, smirking. He had no good comebacks to shoot me with, so he kissed me. I kissed him back, his lips soft against mine. We were like that for a while, kissing in the backseat.

We arrived at a posh restaurant, with Italian decoration. It was empty. No one was there, except for the workers and the two of us. I had a feeling Jim was involved. Nevertheless, I took his arm and we walked inside. "Lack of customers." I noted, wanting to confirm that this was his doing.

"Ah, yeah, I might have..." He said, blushing. "If you don't want to...we could get them back and-"

"No no, it's fine! It's fine this way. I mean, more privacy." I said. We went to our table. It was outside. The starry night was cool and it was a perfect night. It was a little awkward when we were browsing the menu to order our food. I was right. This is a very posh Italian restaurant. No shit, Sherlock. My inner Sherlock said.

"So...what would you like to order?" Jim asked me. I was so busy staring at him through the top of the menu that I didn't even choose!

"Um...something spaghetti with some seafood...any suggestions?" I blurted.

He laughed. "Hm...that's the seafood pasta then." He gestured to the waiter, who was nervously holding a pen and a notebook. Jim ordered our food and also red wine. When the waiter left, Jim turned his full attention on me. "This is a little awkward..." Jim said. I laughed and nodded.

"But it's a good awkward."

Soon, when our food arrived we started to talk about some interesting topics. He told me about his consulting job, and I told him about my days in the library. "So, we don't really know each other that well." Jim said. I nodded for him to continue. "We should play a little game called 21 Questions to lighten the mood!" I sipped at my red wine.

"Okay, sure!" I agreed.

"Middle name?" Jim asked.

"Stephanie." "Isaac."

"Favourite colour?" I asked.

"Blue." We both said at the same time. We laughed.

"Favourite song?" Jim asked.

"How To Save a Life by the Fray." "No favourites."

"Phobia?" I asked.

"Losing someone I love." I fell silent. I took a sip ofmy red wine. His smile faded. He was staring into space, lost in his thoughts. His hand absent-mindedly held mine, gently stroking it with his thumb. "What's yours?" He finally asked me.

"Heights, spiders, rejection." I said. He raised an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"Why would anyone reject you?" He asked quietly. I flushed at his words.

"Book?"

"That's like asking me which body part I would like to lose!" I answered.

"Touchè." He said seriously. "I don't have a favourite either." He muttered.

"Singer or band?" I asked. I hope he has good music taste.

"The Script?" Before I could answer, he said, "I know your taste, I've had enough of working in that store to know your favourite bands." He smirked. I pulled a face at him and he laughed. "Alright, let's go deeper into the realm of questions that needs answering." Jim said. I agreed.

"Who's Tom?" He asked me. Oh god. I took another sip of my wine.

"Did you stalk me before this or what?"

"I've had information." He said.

"Tom was this asshole who had a huge crush, well I wouldn't say crush, more like an obsession really. He was obsessed with me. He'd literally follow me wherever I go and then he'd tell his friends that we were a couple and all that. Things got out of hand when he said I lost my virginity to him, which of course, wasn't true. His friends believed it and started telling other people. I got mad at him and his friends and I sort of attacked him..."

"Attacked him?" Jim smirked, amused.

"I kneed him in the crotch, there, you happy?" Jim burst out laughing. "He never bugged me after that. In fact, I think he switched schools the next year..."

"Remind me to never cross you ever." Jim said, laughing.

"You asked me who's Tom. So I'll ask you. Who's Annie?" Jim's smile faltered. Ooh, I touched a touchy subject. "You don't have to answer it..."

"No, no I'll answer." He said, waving his hand at me. I giggled. "She's this girl I met in Uni. She was this nice girl and all, and I fell in love with her. We were dating for quite a while. And then I had certain family problems that led to her getting hurt." Jim looked down.

"Oh. And where is she now?" I took yet another sip of my wine. I hope I don't get drunk before this night ends.

"6 feet underground at the Rose Cemetery." What? I nearly spit the wine out.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I feel stupid for bringing that up." I flushed. This is getting awkward in a very high level. I mentally cursed at myself for bringing this Annie up.

"No, no, it's fine. I just...don't talk about her a lot."

"So sorry again. Gosh I'm an idiot sometimes." I said. He chuckled.

"Yeah, that's true."

"Oi!" I said.

Not long after, we finished our food and we were going to head home. He held me tightly, my head against his shoulder. We were both staring at the stars. I was a little tipsy, and so was he. "This night has been great." I said.

"Yeah. And the weather's perfect too." As if on cue, rain started to break out. It was pouring in less than a second. I squealed, surprised at how cold the rainwater was. Jim was fuming because his Westwood suit is ruined. I took him by the hand and we went to the middle of the road.

"Are you going mental, Sherry?!" Jim yelled at me, but he was laughing.

"I might be!" I said and twirling in the rain. We started dancing the waltz in the middle of the road. This is what happens if you handed me red wine. We were laughing. I didn't care if my hair is wet, or my dress is ruined. I've always loved dancing in the rain, although my mother and Mycroft would be mad if I did. It's been ages since I did this.

Jim grabbed me by the waist. We were pressed so close together, our foreheads touching. We kissed passionately in the rain. The steady beat of rainwater dropping to the ground was the only thing I could hear. It was just us, in the rain, drenched and soaked to the bone. The moment. This one moment was so special, I wished I could frame it as a picture. After what seemed like hours, we retreated to the safe and warm car. Jim and I were soaked and we couldn't stop laughing. I want more days like this. Where we could just relax, enjoy ourselves. When we weren't carrying the burden of our boredom. We need a cure to our boredom, that isn't murder. It was fun days like this. I want to spend more fun times with Jim. I want to be happy with him. I'm in love with Jim.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jim and I were making out when Sherrinford came in. "Oh god. Again?" He muttered. "How are we supposed to play the bloody game if you guys are busy canoodling each other?!" Sherrinford yelled in frustration. "Urgh, teenagers." Well, Jim is actually 25 now, going on 26. So, not teenagers. And who on Earth uses the word canoodle anyway?!

I pulled away from Jim. The parallels. I was just like Sherrinford when Jim had Sebastian. And now he has me. I had a horrible thought. All the people Jim loved were dead. Am I gonna be next? Unlikely, as I'm always holed up here, but that didn't stop that intruder from breaking in and killing Bass. I tried to push these negative thoughts back but I made it worse.

"Well, today is the day." Sherrinford said. The day Sherlock Holmes will fall. The day we win against the consulting detective. Jim grinned. He was thinking what I was thinking.

"The day we win!" Jim laughed.

"Are we all gonna have battle cries now?" I asked, a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Remember what we discussed. Sherry and Sherrinford, you both will be in the room opposite St. Bart's. You'll get a full view of us. And you both will be able to listen in the conversation. Any questions?" We both shook our heads. "Good."

"Let the games begin." I said grimly.

* * *

><p>For a while nothing happened. Jim sent the two of us earlier, to check out the place. Comfortable. A couch was pulled to the window so that I could see it clearly. Sherrinford set up his sniper at another window, so that I wasn't disturbed by the gun. I was listening to music, as a confidence booster. Gosh that was a little girly.<p>

I was seated on the couch when Jim said all systems were at go. "It's show time!" Jim said. I smiled. Sherlock won't know what hit him.

St. Bart's Hospital is just opposite the building Sherrinford and I were in. I saw Jim perched atop the wall. He sat there until Sherlock finally came up to the roof. "Well. Here we are at last. You and me, Sherlock. And our problem. The Final Problem. "Staying Alive". So boring, isn't it? It's just...staying. All my life I've been searching for distractions. And you were the best distraction and now I don't even have you. Because I've beaten you. And you know what? In the end it easy. It was easy. Now I've got to go back to playing with the ordinary people. And it turns out you're ordinary. Just like all of them. Oh well." Oh Jim. He sure can talk a lot. "Did you start to wonder if I was real? Did I get ya?"

"Richard Brook." Sherlock said, his face grim.

"Nobody seems to get the joke. But you do."

"Of course." Sherlock seemed offended a little.

"Atta boy!"

"Rich Brook in German is Reichenbach. The case that made my name."

"Just tryin' to have some fun." Jim said. Sherlock started tapping. It was the so-called binary code to the key. The key to open all doors. That reminded me of Jim's words. The man with the key is King. But the woman with the key to my heart is the Queen.

"Beats like digits. Every beat is a one, every rest is a zero. Binary 's why all those assassins tried to save my life. It was hidden on me, hidden inside my head. A few simple lines of computer code that can break into any system."

"Told all my clients. Last one to Sherlock is a sissy." I smiled. He really is hilarious.

Sherrinford looked over to me. "You look like you've got a cute message from your boyfriend." He said. "Twitterpatted, actually." He corrected himself.

"I am not a bunny!" I protested. Sherrinford let out a small chuckle. He muttered something along the lines of 'bunny' and 'fox'. I went back to the whole Rooftop Confrontation, as it's way better than being teased by my older brother. I tuned out of the confrontation for a minute. I got distracted by something in Jim's pocket. The outline is a little similar to a gun. Why would Jim carry a gun around? He doesn't do his dirty work. I pondered on this. Sherlock moved to stand in front of Jim. I could barely see Jim. It's like Sherlock knows we're here and is trying to block our view. And succeeding.

A gunshot echoed through. Sherlock moved backwards. Oh my god. Oh my god. "JIM!" I yelled, jumping off the couch. Sherrinford yelped and went after me. I raced down the stairs, my heart racing. No no no this can't be! He can't be...dead. "JIM!" I yelled again. Sherrinford tackled me to the ground. I was so close to the door. I need to see him! "Let go of me!" I tried to wriggle out of Sherrinford's vice-like grip on my shoulders, which I knew was futile, as Sherrinford is one hell of a strong guy. He pinned me down, while I trashed about, screaming and crying.

"Shh...Sherry..." Sherrinford held me. I was screaming, no I was wailing now. Like a bloody banshee. Jim, my Jim, can't be dead! He can't be dead. He shouldn't. He wouldn't! I refuse to accept it! "Sherry, calm down." Sherrinford said. He sighed as I elbowed him in the chin. "You really don't do as you're told, do you?" He said. I felt something like a pinch on my forearm. Oh great. He actually poked me with a syringe filled with a liquid that I was sure is a sedative. I felt a little dizzy as I slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

><p>I woke up in my bed. It was almost night. I was about to look for Jim when I remembered. Suddenly it felt like someone dropped a grand piano on top of me. Crushed against the weight of reality. I could feel the walls closing in on me. I started to gasp and splutter as I had trouble breathing. Sherrinford entered my room, panicking. He rushed over to me and said something, but I couldn't hear anything except for that gunshot, repeating over and over again. Sherrinford tried to shake me out of my daze, his wide eyes searching my face for some clues on how to help me out of my state of shock. I was shaking uncontrollably. Tears streamed down my face as I imagined Jim's dead body, lying on the concrete floor.<p>

At last I slipped back into the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>After waking up and crying all over again, Sherrinford gave up and said that he'd be watching me until I'm a little better. I woke up with him sleeping in the chair that Jim used to sit on. Blinking back tears, I pulled a blanket over Sherrinford's body. I found the blanket in my closet.<p>

I looked like a mess. My hair is so messed up and tangled. My eyes red-rimmed. My nose like Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. I need a long shower. Better yet, I'll get a bubble bath. God knows if I stink or not.

After looking decent enough, I went out of my room to eat. I made scrambled eggs. Sherrinford came down, his hair rumpled, still sleepy. "You okay?" He asked me in his deep voice. I nodded, not making eye contact for fear of collapsing into a mess, again. "Sherry." He said, leaning towards me. "I'm sorry, for what I did." He said. I forced myself to look into his brilliant blue eyes. "I shouldn't have knocked you out. I mean, your boyfriend just died and-" I let out a small gasp. His eyes widen when he realized what he said. "Well, we weren't sure. We didn't find the body, or anything. All we found was blood."

So there's hope. He could be alive somewhere, bleeding but alive. I need to keep this in mind. I could find him. He can't be dead. "He's not dead, he's too smart for that." I finally croaked out. "And I'm going to find him. No matter what."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Each day passes by slowly, Jim's absence very pronounced, like a celebrity who's been mobbed. I miss him. I think of him every single day. I need him here with me. I want him beside me. It's like trying to fill a deep hole with sand. It takes time to heal. Every morning I'd wake up hoping he's cooking me breakfast, or sitting on the couch in his shirt and boxers. I want him here with me. I miss him as if it's the last thing I'd do. Even Sherlock's death doesn't affect me much.

Every day I sat on my bed, listening to music. I'd stare into space. After a week of being alone in my room, I decided to get up. That's what Jim would've wanted me to anyway. Sherrinford was nowhere to be seen, so I padded barefoot around the house, before deciding to explore.

I went out of the house. I never truly explored the outside world, as I was busy with the Great Game. It turns out, Jim kept quite a garden outside. Flowers blooming everywhere, shady trees and a myriad of colours. Red roses, orange tulips, purple, pink, white everywhere. The roses reminded me of something Jim said to me once. He said I was like a rose. Beautiful, yet deadly. I laughed it off, I'm not deadly. No, he said. You're deadly to my heart. You're the poison and the cure. Of course, I didn't understand him. I thought it was flattery speaking.

I walked towards the back of the house. There was a swimming pool, and Sherrinford was swimming. I guess that's what he does, now that Jim is...gone. Sherrinford's grown a lot these days. He's got more muscles now. I guess that's why he's so strong. He caught sight of me standing by the pool.

"Look who decided to get out of her room." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "I was mourning for my dead boyfriend, Sherrinford." I sighed. How did I become so...dead? It's like I'm unable to be myself because a part of me is missing. And so blunt. And so...not me.

"God, Sherry, you're awful." Sherrinford said as he swam towards me. He lifted himself up, water streaming down like rivulets. It's one of these moments where I realize that both Sherrinford and Sherlock have a similarity, which is they are both quite handsome in their own way. Now, now, I'm not going for incest here, I'm voicing out my opinion.

He toweled himself off and then sat down on one of the beach chairs, beckoning me to join him. I sat down next to him. "I get that you've lost the love of your life. Trust me, it happened to me. I was mourning, like you, and one day, I decided to get up and do something. She would've wanted me to get my arse up." He smiled a little. "What I'm saying is, life is generally pretty damn amazing if you let it be."

I smiled. Sherrinford is such a motivational guy. He should be a motivational speaker one day. "Thanks Sherrinford." I said quietly. He wrapped his arms around me, enveloping me in a hug. That's the difference between Sherrinford and my other brothers. I thought. Sherlock and Mycroft are so devoid of feelings and affection, while Sherrinford is showing genuine emotions, like a human being. I laid my head against his shoulder.

We stayed like that for a while, communicating without actually speaking. And yet we understood each other perfectly. And I knew, I'll always find a brother in Sherlock, but I'll see the best friend in Sherrinford.

* * *

><p>I made my way to the gym, two days after finally going out of my room. I decided to exercise, not because I'm obese or anything, but because I want to learn. I want to be better. And Jim had me make a promise, and I don't wish to break it.<p>

Sherrinford was already waiting for me. He leaned against a treadmill. "Remind me why I agreed to be your personal trainer." Sherrinford said.

"Because you have nothing to do." I answered. He smiled.

"And I want to see your arse kicked." He replied, humour dancing on his lips.

"Oh shut up!" I said, smacking his arm.

"Get on the treadmill." He said.

"Fine." I huffed and went on the treadmill. As I ran, I thought about Jim. Without realizing, I was practically racing on the treadmill, running faster and faster. I thought about dancing with Jim in the rain. Cuddling with him. The sensation of his lips on mine. I thought about the way we stared right at each other and understood everything perfectly. How he looks at me, his deep chocolate brown eyes staring right at me. How he's slightly taller than me. The way my hand fits perfectly in his. I need him.

* * *

><p>Two years later...<p>

I nailed a punch to his gut as he tried to tackle me down to the ground. He writhed in pain, and I used it to my advantage as I kicked him in the crotch, making him groan even more. He managed to flip me to the hard ground. I flailed about and hit him in the head with my boot. Then he went still. "That's the last of them." I said to myself. I began to explore the abandoned warehouse.

I felt as if someone was behind me. I looked over my shoulder. No one. I got out of the warehouse. A sleek black car was waiting for me. I was puzzled. No one actually would know I'm here, maybe Sherrinford, but he's busy with that so-called 'Mrs Moriarty Murderer', which is preposterous. I can't believe the others have taken to calling me Mrs Moriarty. And then I remembered that I would've been married to him, had I said yes the first time.

I got in the car. A woman was sitting next to me, busy on her phone. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, I've been sent here to take you in." She said, eyes still glued to the screen of her phone.

"Take me in?" Police?

"Oh, you know, the government was interested in you." The government? Surely not!

A few minutes later, we arrived at yet another abandoned warehouse. What is it with today and warehouses? I sighed and got out of the car. The woman told me to just walk. I did. I found something that would've been the lobby, the main entrance. I looked around. No one here. Is that mysterious woman going to kill me?

"Hello, sister mine." A voice said from behind me. I rolled my eyes.

"Mycroft." I said and turned to look at him. He was ever so composed, in an expensive suit (I felt a pang when I thought of Westwood). He was leaning against an umbrella. The British government. My brother.

"Aren't you pleased to see me?"

"No, I'm not." I said flatly.

"Hm." Mycroft was frowning.

"I see you've been happy. The last Holmes. Sherlock's dead. Sherrinford and I gone." I said. "And you've got cake." Mycroft was uncomfortable. He shifted uneasily. "Yummy cake. but you've been exercising. Trying so hard to be fit."

"Small talk and observations isn't the reason you're here."

"Of course it isn't." I acknowledged.

"I heard your boyfriend is dead." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That can't be the only thing you've heard."

"You're also Mrs Moriarty."

"Not legally. But yes. I assume that's the reason you've had me come here?"

"You're not wrong." Mycroft assured me. "I need you to do me a favour."

I snorted. "Why would I help you?"

"Because you will."

"If you want an assassin, ask Mary Morstan."

"She's too invested with John Watson." I raised an eyebrow. Mary Morstan? John Watson? Hm. Recipe for disaster. Especially with John's rage. I can't imagine Mary's cover being blown and John's reaction to it. "Besides, I need you."

"Mycroft, I'm not going to do it."

I turned and walked two steps before Mycroft said,"Even if it's regarding dear Moriarty?" I stopped in my tracks.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked, not turning to look back at him.

"I see I finally caught you attention." I could tell he's smirking.

"Mycroft, I have no time for a game." I said, exasperated.

"We have found out that someone broke in the Lourve."

"Sightseeing probably."

"Someone had spray-painted a name on Diana of Versailles." Why would anyone want to ruin a perfect statue by spray painting? The Greek goddess Artemis, with her bow and arrow. "You are familiar with the marble statue?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"It said 'Get Sherry'." My heart stopped. Well, not literally. This is Moriarty's MO. First it was 'Get Sherlock'. Now this? Maybe someone is trying to imitate him. Maybe it's one of the Mrs Moriarty Murderers. Maybe...maybe it is him. I turned to look at him.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" I tried to sound as non-chalant as I could. Inside, I'm a mess, my thoughts racing. Is he actually still alive? His body was never found. Or maybe someone is using the person I love most against me.

"You are to go to this abandoned warehouse-"

"Always an abandoned warehouse." I muttered.

"And the person will meet you there."

"Very James Bond, don't you think?" I mused.

"This is of high importance! The French have kept this a secret, and you will go to Paris tonight."

"And what if I don't?"

"You will be sent to jail for all the deaths of the innocent people killed for the past year." He countered.

"That's not- I didn't kill everyone."

"No, but you rule the London Underworld. You could be involved directly or indirectly. We wouldn't know, would we?"

"I see. No escape, huh?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Fine, Mycroft. But let me pack."

"Oh, the mysterious man had outfits for you, waiting in the hotel room." Sounds like Jim.

"So, I'm supposed to hop on a plane and just go?"

"Yes, you're leaving now in my private jet."

"What?" Someone had sneaked up on me and injected some liquids into my neck. Next thing I know, I'm slipping into darkness.

* * *

><p>I woke up on a hotel bed. The room was a suite. The person paying for this is obviously rich. I looked at the clock on the wall. Eight. I guess I better go. But where to? Mycroft hadn't told me where the warehouse was located, and the bastard had me unconscious before I knew anything. One of the few reasons I hate Mycroft.<p>

I found a box on the dressing table. It had no note. I opened it and saw the dress. A black Grecian one shoulder dress, with black velvet stiletto heels. Impeccable taste. Definitely Jim's kind of taste. I remember him saying that he'd be turned on by me in a black Grecian dress. Of course, it was a bit absurd to hear him say that, when I'm not even that beautiful.

I went down to the lobby after finishing my whole dressing up thing. I can't believe I dolled up just for some guy in an abandoned warehouse. He'd probably try to rape me. I wouldn't know, he shipped me off to Paris with no details of him whatsoever. "Mrs Moriarty?" I winced when I heared the receptionist say it.

"I suppose?"

"Your limousine is waiting right outside. Enjoy your night, Mrs Moriarty." The receptionist said with an Italian accent. She smiled at me, one of those big, fake receptionist smiles, when you're trying to be polite. I walked out and found the limo parked right outside. Yet another place that I have no idea where.

The warehouse was as abandoned as it could be. Smashed windows, door unhinged, dust and debris everywhere. Well, from the outside that is. Inside, is like the Buckingham Palace! Red carpeting, paintings hung on the walls. It doesn't look like an abandoned warehouse inside. Basically, it's like the TARDIS. I sat on the velvet couch, waiting for whoever it is to show up.

"I hope I wasn't flown here reluctantly to just sit here all night and wait for you." I called out to the empty warehouse.

Except it wasn't empty.

"No rush."


	12. Chapter 12

I'd know that voice anywhere. The soft, Irish voice. The voice of a man I'm in love with. The voice of Jim Moriarty.

I turned around, but no one was there. "Jim?" I called out. "Jim!"

"Sherry." Jim appeared in front of me. Oh my god. Oh my god. I ran towards him and hugged him. He hugged me back tightly. Solid. He's real. He's alive. I was crying by then, sobbing into his chest. He rest his chin atop my head.

"You're alive." I whispered.

"Last time I checked, yeah." Jim laughed. I cracked a smile too. Oh, how I missed him so much. I missed his laugh. His smile. The way he rests his chin on my head. I lifted my head to look at him properly. He looked pretty much the same as two years ago, except that he looks a little older. Well, he's like, 27? "Don't cry, my pet." He said. I was just so glad to see him again.

"How did you- How...How did you live? I heard the g-gunshot and-and..." It occurred to me that I never actually saw the body. I was rushing out of the building and then Sherrinford- "Sherrinford." I whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Sherry." Oh, I'm going to kill him! "We knew you would disagree and-"

"Disagree? _Disagree_?" I pulled away from him. He knew he was about to be facing a very pissed off Sherry, the _Hulk_ version of me. As much as I missed him, I need, no, I demand an explanation on why and how he's alive! "Of course I'd disagree! Did you really think I'd let you die just because of some stupid game we were playing with Sherlock?!"

"That's why we didn't tell you." He said, looking at me with puppy dog sad eyes. Oh I just want to melt and kiss him and punch him and just...

And suddenly relief turned to anger turned to shock and disbelief as I stared at him. "You're not dead." I frowned.

"Why? Did you prefer me dead?"

"You...Gunshot wound to the head!"

"Well...No."

"You...you've...you were...but...how...I...what.." I stammered as he leaned in and kissed me. Oh how I missed his soft lips against mine. I kissed him back. I pulled away from him, earning a soft whine from him. "Two years." I whispered. "_Two years_, _and not a single word_." I was literally shaking with intense emotion as I glared at him. "One word, and that's all I needed! One. Word. That's all."

"You were doing fine after that."

"I was trying to find you! Sherrinford said there was no body, and that was my one last shred of hope!"

"I'm sorry." He said, the regret clear in his eyes. "Mrs Moriarty, hm?" He smirked.

"Don't you dare pull that face at me!" I pointed my index finger at him threateningly.

"What face?"

"That..._smirk_! You're really _enjoying_ this, aren't you? You're a sadistic, crazed, manic psychopath, and you don't care if you hurt everyone in your way, because everyone else is _ordinary_ to you!" I spat. I turned away and was almost at the door when he took my hand and shoved me against the wall. I tried to wriggle away, but his grip is too strong. _Damnit why are men so strong_?!

"Don't you _dare_." He said, his eyes black with...with what exactly? Anger? And in this moment, I totally _loathe_ being short, shorter than Jim. He could easily overpower me. I felt like a _Hobbit _being cornered by an Elf. Well, yeah. I felt intimidated and turned on at the same time. "Don't you _dare_ say that. You're not ordinary. You're _different_. You're..."

"I'm someone you used to get to Sherlock. Yeah. I figured that." I wrenched my arm free from him and pushed him away. I need to get away as far as possible. I may have wished for him to come back and not be dead, but he can't just pop in and expect everything to be okay, because it's not.

"Sherry." He said, grabbing my hand. "Sherry, please."

"Did you think you could come back and everything will be okay?! You can't just come back into my life like...like an ex-best friend and think that we're gonna be okay! I waited for you! I was punched, kicked, beaten because I needed information on your whereabouts if you were still alive! I waited for you, and you were in this stupid warehouse that's decorated like you're the bloody _Queen_!" I yelled at him, two year's worth of anger pouring out like a flood. I was also hyperaware that he was still holding my hand.

He looked at me with a hurt expression on his face. "Did you think I would come crawling back to you? I doubt you even _cared_ if I was hurting or not." I continued.

He pulled me closer to him, ignoring my protests. He tilted my chin up as I met his intense gaze. His eyes boring into mine, the colour black. He pressed close to me, so close I felt his hot breath brush against my ear. I tried to ignore the growing uncomfortable sensation pressed against me. "Do you have any idea how much I want you? How much I need you? It was hard for you, yes, but I could've come back, yet I stayed away from the woman I love, to keep her safe." Oh, Jim. Flattery gets you everywhere.

"I would never even dream of hurting you. To see you hurt, it breaks my heart. I love you, and I'm sorry if I ever hurt you." Jim said. Just like that, I ended up thawing my heart and kissing him deeply, like two lovers about to be separated. But of course not, I'm not leaving, and neither is he. "I missed you so much." He whispered in my ear.

_I needed him_. I did. I do. I need him so much, I might explode with the crushing desire. I could tell by his eyes that he, too, wanted it. He pushed me against the wall and started kissing me feverishly. I gave in, hungrily kissing him with equal haste. I need him so much. And I had a feeling he needed me too.

We started kissing passionately, my back against the wall. I had my fingers twisted in his hair. His arm was around my waist, his other hand against the wall, as if a protective cage to never let me leave or pull away.

Suddenly, he dipped down and literally swooped me off my feet. I was giggling like a mad lady, and he was just smirking. "You won't be laughing after you know what I want to do with you." He snarled. That shut me up. "Good girl." He said.

As we entered the bedroom, I realized that I was hyperaware that I'm about to do something that's not really something I would do. In my pre-Moriarty self, I'd say. Post-Moriarty however... It seemed as if he was reading my mind, as he looked at me with this concerned look. I, however, was only realizing that I was really small in his arms. Out of all the things to think of, I think of that!

I gave him a nod, sure of my decision. I knew what I was going to do, and I knew what would happen afterwards. And I'm willing to take the risks. He is, the one guy that changed my life, literally speaking. I knew that he's had a few flings and serious relationships with other people, and I'm not special to him, but he's special to me. After all, I'm just his pet, right? Yes, yes I know, I'm lowering my own self-esteem by saying that kind of things, but I know I'm just another piece of his game. And I accept it.

He laid me on the bed, which was surprisingly warm and comfortable. Well, not much of a surprise really, but it seemed more comfortable than any other bed I've slept in. Okay, why am I talking about the bed in my head, and not focusing on, say, how Jim can please me just by kissing my inner thighs? Because oh god, that felt good. I was actually _whimpering _by the time he got to the place I wanted him the most. Oh, did I mention how he sexily undresses me?

I was only left in my panties and bra, which were both lacy, something he picked out for me when he chose the clothes that I was supposed to wear. He seemed to like it, well apart from almost ripping it off as he was trying to unhook it. "Bloody piece of shit why is it so hard?!" He cursed under his breath. I laughed at his adorable frustration.

"Oh god, Jim. I'll take it off myself, shall I?" He didn't answer, so I unhooked my bra and threw it off the side of the bed. He smirked at the sight of me. He suddenly started to attack at my panties. He slipped it off in one go.

His head dipped down, and I was almost worried if he was going to do something unexpected. But it turned out to be so much better. He was touching me with his tongue, and god that felt so great. I was whimpering and moaning, and just...

When he finally claimed me as his, I swear I'd _explode_ with pleasure. He was an expert, and I was probably looking ridiculous moaning and crying out his name repeatedly. We came at the same time, which is like pleasure times 100. I knew I sucked at it, but when he kissed my forehead and whispered "I love you." , I smiled and knew that even though I sucked at it, he had enjoyed it immensely. And so did I.

Hours after, I was awake, laid next to Jim in bed. I couldn't believe what happened just now. I mean, I've been planning on staying a virgin...but then Jim happened I guess. I smiled at him, asleep next to me. He looked so adorable, much younger in his sleep. His hair's a mess, and yet he looks handsome. I smiled to myself, thinking that I was very lucky to not give up finding him. I went back to sleep with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Sherry, sweetie, are you okay?" Jim asked me, a concerned look on his face. I was having some sickness, and I've been puking a lot lately. I waved him off as I hurried to the bathroom once more to puke. The bathroom was very pukey-smelling, and I was feeling terrible. Jim kneeled down next to me as he rubbed my back soothingly. "My pet, you've been throwing up a dozen times already today. Do you need to go to the hospital?"

After retching, I answered, "I...I don't t-think so..."

"Darling, I'm worried about you." He said. I was trembling slightly, due to the weird feeling I had in my stomach, and also the way he rubs my back ever so softly, like he wanted to sooth my pain and also please me immensely. "What's wrong? Darling, you know you can tell me." He continued.

To be honest, I have no idea why on earth am I so sick today. I mean, I'm almost never sick, other than the occasional fever that I'd get. This is the sickest I've ever been in my entire 20 years of my life. And I was very worried. Maybe I should go to the hospital...

Suddenly, my phone rang. "Hell-o?" I said upon answering. I went into the bedroom, with Jim trailing behind me. I lay down on the bed, Jim plopping down beside me. He was kissing my neck ever so slowly. Oh my god that feels good.

"Hello, Sherrelyn." Unfamiliar male voice. Very quiet on the other line. Not much to go on.

"Who's this on the line?" Like the dumb girl I am. God. I should know that suspicious men that wants to kill every female protagonists in movies are not going to answer such an obvious question.

"I am in need of your help." Okay, now he sounds German. Hm... I can't place the accent!

"What do you want?" Jim had abandoned my neck and started rubbing painstakingly, slowly, at the insides of my inner thigh. I was biting back a moan, so that Mr German on the phone won't go batshit crazy on the phone.

"I want you to go and retrieve a diamond for me."

"Um, what if I don't?"

"I will kill your boyfriend."

"_What?!_" I sat up, nearly socking Jim in the chin. Jim raised an eyebrow at me. I made a gesture, which we would make whenever we were having someone important on the phone.

"I see I have caught your attention."

"You're not wrong." I answered bitterly. No one threatens the life of my Jim.

"You will retrieve the diamond from multi-millionaire James Worthington, the owner of Worth Tech." Oh shit. Basically, James Worthington is a man who's really important, and an extreme jerk. Well, as much as I heard from my friends who are spies working in his company. Apparently, he was making weapons for a war. I thought it was bullshit, until they let me look at the files. Unfortunately, we had not enough evidence to pin James Worthington and get him arrested. Damn Scotland Yard! And some idiot named Sally Donovan was being extremely stubborn at it too.

"Alright, send me the details." The man disconnected.

"Who was that?" Jim asked, nibbling at my ear.

I laughed and swatted him away with my hand before answering. "Someone wants me to get this diamond from James Worthington." Jim's smile faltered. Uh oh. No one could do that, make Jim stop smiling. Well, his pupils were dilated.

"James Worthington? No, you are not going!" He was pale. I guess James and Jim had some bad blood sometime in the past.

"Jim, that man said he'd _kill_ you if I didn't!"

"And we both know I'm very hard to kill." He smirked. I cracked a small smile, but it wasn't helping.

"I just don't want to lose you again, you know? It was hard then. I don't want to wake up thinking that I lost you because I was being stubborn and not helping that man." I said. He took my hand in his and brought it up to his lips. He kissed my hand in a very sensual way, if that was even possible.

"You're not getting rid of me _that_ easily." I laughed and we kissed. Why should I worry? I mean, he's already promised that's he's not leaving, or going...

But of course, that didn't stop me from sneaking out of the house like a ninja, wearing all black in a really tight tracksuit, like _Black Widow_, but a little weirder. I was also wearing a hoodie, because it's cold and walking around in a tracksuit in September isn't such a great idea. Why am I even wearing a bloody tracksuit?! I'm no spy.

Anyway, I went to the Worth Tech building, in the heart of London. Not literally, but...you get the point. I managed to sneak inside the building, as the guard was asleep. I had to not look at the general direction of the CCTVs installed in the building. The man had given me instructions on how to get into the vault, which was where the diamond was located.

I had easily gotten in, and had the diamond with me, when the alarms started blaring and the door slammed shut, locking me inside the vault. I started to panic, because well, I am trapped in the middle of a burglary that I committed. How did _Bilbo Baggins_ ever manage to keep his cool the whole time he was with _Smaug_?

Guards swarmed into the vault, each of them with a gun pointed right at me. I was doomed, and I knew it. They had Scotland Yard over to arrest me. _Goddamnit_.

I was sitting alone, in an interrogation room, for nearly two hours now. DI Greg Lestrade was supposed to interrogate me, but he had some problems of his own and now I am stuck here. Suddenly the door was opened and the Detective Inspector entered with a man. No, wait that's not...

"I am Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade, and this is-" The salt and pepper haired man introduced himself and was cut off by...

"Lestrade, we have met. Millions of times. She's my sister." Sherlock answered flatly. I wasn't that shocked to see him frankly. I was amused. Jim came back, Sherlock came back, the Game wasn't really over yet, was it?

The shock on Lestrade's face was so hilarious, I started laughing like a mad person. "Of course you're shocked, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have laughed! Hi, Greg Lestrade, I'm Sherry. Sherrelyn Holmes." I smiled and stuck out my hand for a handshake. He eyed me warily and then shook it.

"You never told me, Sherlock." Lestrade narrowed his eyes at Sherlock. Sherlock said nothing.

"Oh don't bother, _Greggie_, is it okay if I call you Greggie?" Before he could answer, I continued. "He's never told anyone about me, or our other brother."

"Mycroft?" Greg squinted at the two of us. I suspect something more in this..._Greg and Mycroft? Wow. _

"No, not the man who's literally the British Government! I meant _Sherrinford_. The eldest. He's really nice and loving, like the brother I actually had but didn't know of." I said. "You know, he's living with me now, in Jim's house." I said carefully, trying not to drop hints of Jim being alive. "Our lives were great actually, thank you for asking, Sherlock." I said, annoyed.

"Can we get on this interrogation already?" Greg Lestrade asked, exasperated. When neither Sherlock nor I said anything, he said, "Thank you." in a huffed way. "Now, Miss Holmes-"

"Actually I'd rather go with _Mrs Moriarty_ right now." I smirked. Oh that got them both good. Sherlock and Lestrade were shocked, appalled, taken aback, surprised.

"And by _Moriarty_, you don't actually mean _Jim_ Moriarty...right?" Lestrade asked me, after a moment of awkward silence.

"You were tortured by him!" Sherlock suddenly snapped. "You were hurt, he's hurt you, and now you've _married _him."

"Oh, no, we're not _married_! I mean, I adopted his name because I didn't want to be stuck with boring old Holmes anymore, now that Sherlock here, made a name for himself." I said, enjoying this little game. "Oh, but we are in love."

To my surprise, Sherlock laughed, a genuine laugh. "Is this really my sister? Surely she'd know that Moriarty was playing with her-"

"Hang on. You said-" Lestrade furrowed his eyebrows.

"Sherrelyn would never let herself be played by a _psychopath in Westwood_!"

"But that's impossible!" Lestrade yelled. I'm enjoying this, really. They're so full of themselves. It's adorable. _Ordinary people are adorable_.

"Yes it's possible, she can fall in love with the bloody psychopath and he never cared about her!" Sherlock grabbed Lestrade's shoulders and shook Lestrade violently. "It happens!"

"No, you _idiot_!" Lestrade yelled, louder this time. Sherlock fell quiet. No one ever called him an idiot before. It actually shocked me. "She said 'oh, but we are in love'! In _present_ tense!"

_Oh fucking shit_. I slipped up big time. I fucked up big time. I fucked up so much and I am so dead. Doesn't matter who kills me, I'm definitely dead.

"YES. Yes! God Lestrade, you idiot why didn't you think of it?! Yes, Sherrelyn, is he still walking around London in his Westwood suit, killing people?" Sherlock asked, his face really scrunched up in concentration.

"What?! Um..."

"_Well_?" Lestrade asked, impatient.

Before I could say anything, Sherlock grabbed my face in his hands and said to me, "You're pregnant with his child." and left me and Lestrade together in the room, the door slamming behind him.

Oh my god. I'm fucking pregnant.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The thought of _pregnancy_ had never crossed my mind at all. The signs were already there, right in front of me this whole time! Oh I am such an idiot! Puking a lot, being a little more stubborn than I usually am suggests something, and of course, the most obvious: I haven't had my 'visitor' for a while now. And of course, Sherlock can always tell when a woman is pregnant, even before she knows it herself! And he's always right, almost never wrong about these kind of things.

Lestrade was just staring at me intently, like I was a newfound species of animal that was never seen before. He was actually quite handsome for his age, not that I think he's handsome or anything. I've always liked people with salt and pepper hair.

"Jim Moriarty knocked you up...wow." He whispered. I am going to kill him when I get home! I stood up to leave, but Lestrade held up a hand to stop me. "We're not done here." He warned in a dangerous tone. I put up both my hands and sank heavily back to my seat.

"Now, you have to tell me, why did you go into the vault of Worth Tech? A smart girl like you wouldn't really get yourself caught like a kid with his hand in a cookie jar. I'd say you wanted to get caught. You were doing a Moriarty, like he did two years ago." Lestrade wagged his finger at me.

"Actually, I was tricked by some idiot who threatened to hurt the people I love." I said flatly. Lestrade was silent. "I suggest you do not try to deduce. You'd fail to even deduce correctly."

At that moment, Sherrinford burst into the interrogation room, two officers trailing behind him. "Let's go." He said, pulling me up.

"What's this? She's not leaving!" Lestrade got up from his seat and angrily yelled at the officers.

"Sorry sir, but we've got orders from the government." One of them answered. Sherrinford and I walked out of the room.

"Who in the right mind would let her go?!" We heard Lestrade in the distance.

"You should thank me." Mycroft said. Sherrinford and I were sat at Mycroft's office. Sherrinford hadn't said a word since we got here. I knew he was uncomfortable with Mycroft being 'the British Government'.

"What do you want, Mikey?" I called him with our mother's nickname for him, because I knew it would annoy him.

"I have a name. Use it." He scowled.

"Fine. What is it that you want, that you had graced us with your help, _Mycroft_?" Sherrinford stiffled a laugh.

Mycroft took no heed of my sarcastic remark. "You do know that dear brother Sherlock is, regrettably, still alive." I nodded. "You will not assist Moriarty in any attempt of injuring or killing Sherlock."

"What the fuck?! No way!" I spluttered. I've cussed so much today than I have in my entire life!

"No chance, brother." Sherrinford answered. "If we are to agree, we would be dead."

"Sherrelyn wouldn't be dead, as she is bearing his child."

"Oh, my god! Can you not?!" I yelled at Mycroft. I hate how both Sherlock and Mycroft knew.

"_What_?!" Sherrinford repeated, glaring at me. "You could've told me! I'm your brother! A better brother than Mycroft, obviously." He added.

"Not good enough in his deduction skills. Shame. You would've known."

"I may not have the sharpest of minds, but I have the strongest of arms." Sherrinford retorted.

"Strength is no use in the long run, brother mine."

Suddenly, I realized that Jim might be looking for me. He might be worried. Oh, and I also need an explanation on how he got me pregnant, even if he had a condom on. "Come on, Sherrinford, let's go." I said. He nodded and we got up.

"At least consider what I've said." Mycroft called out from behind us. "It might be of use in later times."

As the door closed behind us, I asked Sherrinford, "What the hell does that mean?"

"Not good." He answered.

Jim was watching TV when I barged into the house, with Sherrinford trailing behind me. "You are in deep fucking shit right now, Jim." I said darkly.

"Yeah, hey sweetie how's your day?" Jim said absent-mindedly. He kept his eyes glued to the telly.

"Oh, it was fine, right until I got arrested." Sherrinford was trying not to look like he was listening in, but of course, he's never discreet. He grabbed a drink and sat on the dining table, his laptop opened. He had full view to us.

"You were _arrested_?!" Jim asked me, shocked.

"Yes, I was arrested." I said, annoyed.

"Explain." Jim said, furrowing his eyebrows at me, his arms folded across his chest.

"Why not _you_ explain why I'm pregnant, when you used a condom?" I tried to keep my tone as calm and collected as I could, not giving in to what he wants.

He stared at me, shocked. He was blinking rapidly, trying to process what I've said. "But there was a 5% chance..." He mumbled to himself, not thinking that I would overhear.

"5% chance for what?"

He took a deep breath. "I…made a hole in the condom."

"_Why the fuck would you that for_?!" I yelled at him.

"I...I wanted a child that was ours. Little Sherry and Jim."

"Yeah, well you should've asked me before you did it! I'm barely 20, and you're 8 years older, and we both have no clue on how to take care of the child of two psychopaths!"

"You would've said no!" He too, started to yell.

"I would've said yes when we're ready! You just wanted to fuck up with my life again!"

"You know that's not quite true." His voice dipped into a low tone.

But I couldn't stop my word vomit. "ALL YOU EVER DID WAS FUCK UP MY LIFE FOR 5 YEARS NOW! YOU'VE KIDNAPPED ME FROM MY SAFE AND COMFORTABLE LIFE, YOU'VE TORTURED ME, YOU'VE SHOT AT ME, YOU SUCKED ME INTO THE TERRIBLE UNDERWORLD, AND NOW?! YOU FUCKING GOT ME PREGNANT ON A BABY I CAN'T HAVE!" My chest was heaving with all the things I wanted said but never did, until now.

"I gave you a better life than the boring, ordinary life you had!" Jim yelled. "You should thank me!"

"WHY WOULD I THANK SOMEONE WHO FUCKED UP MY ENTIRE LIFE IN A DAY?! WHY ON EARTH SHOULD I EVER BE GRATEFUL FOR YOU BARGING INTO MY LIFE?! ASSHOLE!" I yelled and grabbed his mug of tea on the coffee table and hurled it at him. It smashed into pieces. Sherrinford stood up and walked over to me, trying to calm me down. "Get off me!" I wriggled away from Sherrinford's strong grip. Jim was silently watching, his head hung low. I knew he was looking so sad just to gain my sympathy. "You ruined me! You've ruined everything I ever lived for!" I spat at him.

I stormed upstairs to get my hoodie. I'm getting the hell out of here. "Sherry." Sherrinford appeared at my door. He was leaning against the door, his hands in his pockets. I couldn't take it anymore. I burst into tears and sat down on the edge of my bed. He sat down next to me, pulling me into a hug. I sobbed into his shoulder, him rubbing my back soothingly.

"I don't want to be pregnant..." I said, my voice slightly muffled by his shoulder.

"Shh...it's not your fault."

"I never should've gone to Paris."

"You didn't have a choice."

"I'm pregnant and I don't want the baby. D'you know how terrible it is to want to reject an unborn baby?"

"What makes you think you can't take care of the baby?" He asked. I looked up to him with red eyes and a confused expression. "You might be too young, or unprepared, but there's me. I could take care of the baby. I like playing with babies. They're my weakness." He grinned.

"You'd do that? For me?" I asked, awed.

"I'd do anything for my little sister." He squeezed me into a really squishy hug. Suddenly pregnancy wasn't that bad anymore, once I've got my big brother.

"Come on, let's go get ice cream to celebrate." He grinned and pulled me up on my feet. I couldn't help but smile at how he's always knowing when to make me feel better.

"Big fans of cookies and cream, huh?" The worker joked. Both Sherrinford and I ordered four scoops of cookies and cream...each. Yes, I loved it, so did Sherrinford. We laughed at his joke. The worker shook his head, amused.

We went walking in the streets of London, eating our ice cream. London was very beautiful at night. People walking in the night, lights burning bright to a dark street, the quiet night and the starry skies. Okay, I'm talking rubbish right now. I better stop.

"Sherry...don't look now, but I think we're being followed." Sherrinford whispered softly in my ear. Of course, being the idiot I was, I turned to look behind us and saw two men who were obviously following us. I gulped. This would be tough.

Sherrinford took my hand in his and we walked briskly to a shop selling fish and chips. Wonderful. I love fish and chips! I should get one later...The men were nowhere to be seen.

"Come." Sherrinford pulled me closer to him and we walked towards a familiar cafe. Speedy's. How did we get to Baker Street so fast? I looked up at the windows and saw light come out from a flat which I was sure was Sherlock and his friend, John's. There was no one nearby.

Suddenly, the two men from earlier came right at us. I threw my empty paper tub at one of them, causing him to be distracted for a moment. I flung myself at him and kicked him hard. He tumbled to the ground. He caught my ankle and I fell down. I trashed about as he hauled me to my feet. Sherrinford was caught in a headlock by the other man.

I caught the outline of a gun, a second too late. A loud gunshot was heard. "Sherrinford!" I yelled. I tried to escape the grip of the man but he was too strong. I felt a sharp sting on my neck as I slumped forward and almost faceplanted the ground. Everything turned to darkness as I slipped into unconsciousness.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I saw them drag Sherrelyn's limp body into a car, but considering the fact that I was shot, I was of no use to help her. The car drove off, leaving me a bloody mess outside. I felt myself slipping away from consciousness. I heard a door open, and two sets of feet running towards me. "Get me an ambulance, Mrs Hudson!" I heard someone call out. "Hang in there." The man was short, with salt and pepper hair. I've seen him before...John Watson, yes, my brother's flatmate. "I'm a doctor, and help will come soon, just hang in there."

His face was all I saw until I slipped into unconsciousness.

I woke up on a room too bright to be my own. The IV tubes proved me right. I was in a hospital. I found my clothes folded neatly on the bedside table. With a sudden realization, the reality of my situation crashed all around me. Sherry was taken away from me, under my watch! I was reminded of that conversation I had with Sherlock not long ago...

_It was a rainy day, and I had got back from a dangerous mission to assassinate a known corrupt politician. I was eating in a small cafe, not noticeable for those who wouldn't want to see it. Someone slid into the chair opposite me, who is none other than my brother Sherlock. "Back from the dead, I see." Sherlock remarked._

_"Well, a little hello would suffice." I replied._

_"I aim to be better than suffice." Sherlock said. "But that is not what I ask of you."_

_"Of course, yes, what is it?" _

_"I've heard that I was to die soon, by the hands of myself, in the presence of Jim Moriarty." I nodded. "Of course, my days in this life is not over yet. I intend to live a quiet but eventful life until a ripe old age. And I wouldn't let a psychopath stop that from happening." _

_"Your point?" _

_"I'd like you to help me preserve my life and appear to be dead in the public eye." Sherlock stated. "You''re obviously an expert." He said dryly. _

_"That I am. What do you need?" He proceeded to tell me all his requirements. I knew I would lose Jim's trust if I was ever known to aid Sherlock in faking his death, or worse, he'd kill me and turn me into shoes. But I was willing to help, because after all our differences, he's still my brother. _

_When he got up to leave, I was also done with my food. He proceeded a few steps before turning to look at me. "One more thing, Sherrinford." _

_"Hm?" _

_"Take care of Sherrelyn when I'm gone, alright?" I was taken aback by his request. I knew Sherry and him were close when they were younger, but I didn't know he'd still be a protective brother after all this time. And in that moment, I knew, that there were only a few people Sherlock truly cared about. And Sherrelyn was one of them, even if she betrayed him._

_"Of course." I said. He nodded curtly, and turned swiftly. He hurried away, leaving me alone with my thoughts. _

I hurriedly dressed in my clothes and sneaked out from the hospital room. No one questioned my wandering around the hospital. I saw from a board that I was admitted into St. Bartholomew's Hospital, where one of my _friends_ worked. Her name's Molly Hooper, and she's quite alright, once you get past her shyness. Anyway, we met when I was injured a few years ago, and she was tending to my wounds. She was a really kind girl, and she's pleasant. It wouldn't hurt to meet her for a few minutes. And she might have some kind of information on Sherlock, who I'm sure would know about Sherry's abduction by now, what with his Homeless Network.

I made my way to her lab, which I remembered as if I was here yesterday. I weaved my way through the long white corridors of the hospital, finally arriving at the door of Molly's office. I knocked on the door and entered when I heard the familiar, small voice of Molly Hooper.

"Hi." I said as I entered. She had her back to me and turned around swiftly, anger in her eyes. She walked over to me and gave me a sharp slap across my face. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She gushed. I like that about her. Apologizing after doing something I totally deserved. She slapped me again. "Four years, Thomas! Four years!" I lied to her about my name.

"I know, I'm sorry, I should've said, or called or something." I apologized sincerely.

"Why, Thomas. Why didn't you?" She asked me quietly, hurt evident in her eyes, and the way she spoke.

"I'm sorry..." I felt tears pricking in my eyes. No, I will _not _cry. "I just...I couldn't. I'm sorry, Molly."

"I waited for you for two years."

"And then you moved on."

"He was a _psychopath_!" Molly yelled, which was rare of her. She'd _never _raise her voice at anyone. I hung my head low, knowing that I've hurt her. It hurts me to see her hurt. And yet I'm powerless to stop it.

"I'm sorry. Molly, please, can we fix this? I sound like a beggar, but I love you." There. I said it. Are you satisfied? She stared at me with an awed expression, unsure of what to say.

"I..." was all she could get out.

"I promise, I would never lie to you ever again. I'll be honest, I'll be truthful, I will never leave you ever again." I pleaded. "I love you, and I don't ever want to hurt you." I saw a flicker of doubt in her eyes. And hope.

Just as she was about to speak, Sherlock burst into the room. "YOU LET HER OUT OF YOUR SIGHT!" He yelled at me. Molly flinched when he yelled.

"I WAS SHOT!" I yelled back.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"She's pregnant. I wanted to help her. I didn't want to fuck up anyone else's life." I lowered my voice.

"Who's '_she_'?" Molly asked.

Sherlock gave Molly a glance, a knowing glance at me and said, "She's my sister." He glanced at me. Don't you dare! "And also _Sherrinford's_." He nodded to me. He smirked and left me alone with Molly.

"_Sherrinford_?" She repeated, not looking at me. Thanks a lot, Sherlock. "You're Sherlock's brother?" She lifted her head to look at me directly. I saw hurt, rage, disappointment and hate in her eyes. "You lied to me about your own name."

"I'm sorry, Molly."

She shook her head. "You broke that promise in less than 5 minutes."

"Molly, please, I'm so-"

"Get out." She said in a whisper. "Get out, please." She said a little louder this time. She was avoiding my eyes.

"Mol-"

"Get out or I will call security on you."

"M-"

"Out!" She yelled at me, and broke into sobs. "Please, just get out, now." She whispered, her voice shaky. I can't stand seeing her upset. I went over to her and touched her shoulder. She flinched away.

"I'm sorry, Molly. Forgive me, please." I said quietly before leaving her crying in her office.

I was walking up to Jim's house when the door was thrown open and Jim himself came out. He stalked over to me, grabbed the front of my shirt and slammed me into the wall. "What the fuck?!" I cried out as a sharp pain exploded from my shoulder.

"You let her get kidnapped!" Jim shouted at me.

"Again, let me explain this, I WAS SHOT! What did you want me to do? Try to defeat two buff men with a gunshot wound?!"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER!" Jim slammed his palm against the wall, two inches from my head.

"At least I didn't fuck up her life twice!" I retorted, and immediately regretted it.

"Pack your shit up in five minutes and get the fuck out of my house, or I will skin you and turn you into shoes." Jim said in a dangerously, dark and low tone. Shit. I'm fucked up.

"Well, there goes your chance to get a mini Moriarty." I snapped. I shoved him away and was about to enter the house when Jim punched me right at the wound, which was still healing. I grunted in pain as it felt like a thousand daggers stabbing you all at once. I doubled over, trying not to show him that he's won. To add more pain, he kicked me once, then twice.

"Son of a bitch." I swore, and kicked my leg under his, so that he'd topple over. I heard the sickening crunch of bones breaking as he slammed into the hard floor. Jesus, that was a real accident. I got up and hobbled over to my car. Now that I've been kicked out of the one place that actually welcomed me, I had nowhere to go. Unless...

I rang the doorbell to Molly's small flat. I heard the sound of her small footsteps padding towards the door. She opened the door, and I was about to speak when she slammed it in my face. I shut my eyes, trying to not feel hurt. "Molly, please." I said. I knew she was leaning against the door, trying to not let me in. "Molly, help me, please."

"I'm sorry, Thomas. Or was it _Sherrinford_?" She said, her voice shaky.

"Molly..."

"You liar. You dirty, little liar." I could tell she was trembling. Her whole body trembles when she tries to control her anger.

"Molly, I'm sorry, please forgive me?" I pleaded. I was aware that my wound was opened again, and blood was staining my grey shirt. It was quiet on the other end. "Molly?" I asked quietly. I knew I was going to die if I was out here for another minute. Too much blood loss. I was starting to feel faint.

I heard the _click _of the door opening, and I stood back to let her open it. She rushed into my arms, and I tried to not wince too much. "Oh my god." She noticed.

"I got kicked out, and I've no place to stay." I said weakly.

"You're _bleeding_!"

"It was worth it, I suppose." I said as she led me inside her house, her hand in mine.

She kissed me once, and said, "Let me fix you up." So yes, it was worth it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Who did this to you?" Molly asked me. She was applying some antiseptic to my wound. I tried to not wince.

I considered lying. But she deserves the truth. I made a promise to the most important woman in my life, and I'd like to keep it. "Jim."

"Moriarty?!" Her shock was evident.

"Sherry and I lived at his house for a few years now. Until yesterday. We both said equally insulting things to each other and we ended up fighting. I broke his nose."

"Good for him. He deserved it." I've never heard Molly be as spiteful as this before. I guess her time with UK's most dangerous man paid off. I wasn't jealous of Jim, but I hoped he didn't hurt her, or he'd have me to deal with.

"Why did you lie to me?" She asked me. I knew this question would come up sooner or later, but I've no answer.

"I...I lied to protect you. I lied because I was a terrible man then. If anyone knew I was Sherrinford Holmes, the master assassin, they would hurt the people I cared about. I lied because i don't want you hurt. I would never forgive myself if you were injured." She looked at me with her sad, brown puppy dog eyes.

"I could protect myself." She said softly.

"You wouldn't hurt a fly, much less a human. You'd slap someone and apologize after. So I highly doubt that." I grinned. She cracked a smile and pecked a kiss on my cheek.

"You know me too well." She was beautiful. No one saw it. No one saw the beauty she hides within. Beneath all that shyness lies a beautiful, fearless, loyal, caring woman, and it's my job to remind her of the beauty inside of her. "What would I call you? Thomas or Sherrinford?"

"Whatever, as long as you're with me." She blushed a bright red and kissed me.

I woke up on a cold, hard floor. I felt something cold and metallic around my ankle, so it means I'm chained up somewhere, probably a basement. It was dark, and I could make out some outlines, but that was all I could see.

"Good morning, Mrs Moriarty." It was that German voice again.

"I'm not really married to him, you know." I said.

"Ah, but you are bearing his child." Does the whole world know about this?!

"Yeah, so don't think of killing me, or you'll face the wrath of Jim Moriarty himself." I spat.

"I am not afraid of him." Okay, one thing scarier than dying is probably knowing that someone isn't scared of Jim. I mean, who isn't scared of him? "He is merely a man in an expensive suit. Take that away and you'd get nothing but a short, Irish lad."

"He's coming for me." I said what I hoped was true. Maybe I was just another pet to him. I probably am.

"What makes you think that?"

"I know he will."

"You're delusional. He's not coming for you, foolish girl." He said. I heard shuffling footsteps and seconds later, a door banged shut. I am chained up and hoping someone would come for me. Truly a damsel in distress.

It's been a day since Sherry went missing. I sent out some help to my Moriarty Network, but no one had responded. It was really strange.

Stupid Sherrinford broke my goddamn nose. I swear he would've died if he wasn't Sherry's brother...

"Master Jim?" David pulled me out of my reverie.

"Yeah, what?" I snapped.

"You have a visitor."

"Not in the mood." I replied lazily. I needed to come up with a plan to get Sherry back.

"He insists on meeting you."

"Well, I insist he leaves or I will-"

"No need to be so rude, Moriarty." a new voice came from behind me. German, obviously. I turned to face him. He was in his late thirties, short brown hair, blue wild eyes.

"No appointment, no meet." I said. There was something intriguing about him, as if you can't really decipher him.

"No meet, no baby Moriarty." I sat up so suddenly that I've upset my cup of tea that I was holding. David hurriedly collected the cup and retreated to the kitchen.

"What did you do to her?!" I yelled at the newcomer.

"She's fine. You, however..." He smirked. "My name is Erik Martinsson."

"German?"

"With Irish and Swedish families, yes."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want your wife." Wife?

"I don't have a wife."

"Mrs Moriarty?" He looked puzzled for a second.

"Oh, Sherry? She's just adopted my name, we're not married."

"Such a shame. Then I have every right to make her mine." His words sent a chill down my spine. Make Sherry his? His what?

"She's my girlfriend."

"She's in my basement." I balled my hands into fists. How dare he!

"She has my child inside her!" I retorted.

"With the right amount of tweaking, she won't."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, but I do."

"She would never go with you!"

"Neither would she with you. Did you really think she would forgive you for giving her a child she didn't want?" I was afraid he was right, she wouldn't forgive me. I tricked her.

"Well, I'm off to go and make her mine..." That did it. I shot up from my seat and attacked Erik. I kept punching him, and to my surprise, he was good at fighting. He elbowed me in the stomach and I doubled over, giving him enough time to escape. He said, "Your little princess would be punished for your behaviour." and kicked me. David had rushed to my side when Erik spat on the floor. David surprisingly got up from beside me and punched Erik hard in the jaw. Erik stumbled backwards and ran out the door.

"Are you okay?" David asked me. He kneeled beside me.

"Yeah, yeah, I think I am."

"Do you need anything?"

"No thanks." I was fearing for Sherry. And what Erik said he'd do to her.

It's the German guy again. I was held up here, with no food at all, and I'm starving. And it was still dark, so there's that. At least Jim freed me after a day...but then again, Jim was being a nice jerk...

"I paid a little visit to your Moriarty." The German guy said. My heart started beating so fast, with many thoughts racing in my mind. Did he hurt Jim? Did he threaten Jim? What did he say? I know, I still hate him for getting me pregnant, but he's still my Jim.

"What did you do to him?" I growled.

"Nothing, it's what I'd do to you that matters..." Before I could even process what he said, I heard the shuffling of footsteps nearing me. I felt a hand sliding on my thigh, and god that felt good, but it wasn't the familiar feel of Jim's touch. It was unfamiliar, too soft and too different. And also, who the hell does he think he is, sliding his hand slowly on my thigh?! I violently jerked my leg upwards and kneed him in the jaw, I think. He groaned in pain.

But then he grabbed my hair in his fist and banged it against the hard floor. I did not get up, instead the darkness consumed me.

"Molly, why are we here?" Sherlock asked. Sherlock, Molly and I were together in her lab, under her insistance. She didn't tell us why. Even Sherlock had no idea why we're here. She had with her, this thick file of something she won't tell me about.

"Sherrinford told me everything. About your sister, Moriarty, everything. And I want to help." Molly said. Molly gave me a small smile.

"Don't be-"

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" I cut off Sherlock before he could say anything else. "We need an extra hand."

"Do we?" Sherlock questioned. I gave him a glare. "Fine." He huffed.

She put the thick file on the table and flipped it open. "Right, so we've got a big file of Moriarty's haters and supporters. Somewhy, his supporters had decreased lately, most of them dead or arrested."

"Yeah, he's mentioned it to Sherry and I once. He was a little worried about it." I remarked.

Sherlock let out a small cough. And another. "Do you want a cough drop, Sherlock?" I asked him, sarcastically.

"I may had something to do with it..." Sherlock replied vaguely.

"What? With his followers decreasing?" Molly asked.

"I had to do _something _for two years." Sherlock rolled his eyes. Molly gave him a look. The '_did you really_' look.

"Wow Sherlock. If I was still with Moriarty, we'd have found Sherry by now. What with his Moriarty Web." I said.

"What's wrong with my Homeless Network?"

"Nothing, nothing, gosh." I rolled my eyes at him.

Sherlock was about to retort, when Molly said, "Guys! Focus! This is your sister we're talking about."

We spent the rest of the hour devising plans, and narrowing it down to one person. We were going to strike tonight. And we won't fail.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I regained consciousness long after the German guy left. I sat up in the darkness, trying to get the constant drumming in my head out. I think I finally understood how painful it is for the Master to have this drumming in his head...but he was a psychopath, so there's that. I tried to wriggle my way out of the chains, but of course, it doesn't work. It is expected of me to fail at pretty much everything. But that's besides the point.

I listened for any signs of life, in case the German guy was lurking in the shadows, ready to pounce at me and hurt me. I knew he wouldn't actually do that, but it's better to be cautious. Either no one was there, or the person was really good at hiding. Okay, I have to stop. I'm being totally paranoid. Of course no one was there.

I had no escape, so I sat back against the wall and hoped to not fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>One week later...<strong>

"Molly, are you sure you want to go?" I asked her. We were in the car, heading towards Baker Street, where we'll meet Sherlock and John.

"Sherrinford, I'll be fine! You don't have to worry about me." Molly assured me. I knew I was being overprotective, but I didn't want her hurt. The thought of her following us to rescue Sherry from Erik Martinsson in the dead of the night wasn't exactly the best of things.

"I know...I just don't want you hurt."

"I can take care of myself." She declared. I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

We arrived at Baker Street. We met this lovely lady named Mrs Hudson, who's the landlady for Sherlock and John's flat. She was really sweet. We went up the stairs to flat 221B, where a soft melody of the violin was emitted. Sherlock was playing his violin. His friend John was seated in a chair, reading the newspaper. He stood up when he saw us. "Molly!" He hugged her. He caught sight of me and asked, "Who might you be?"

"I'm Sherrinford." I gave him a small smile. He shook my hand politely.

"Sherlock didn't tell me you were coming." John frowned.

"Surely not?" Molly asked, glancing at Sherlock. Sherlock stopped playing and plopped down onto a chair.

"Everyone here? Good." He said. He was strangely off today. "Let's go through our plan again, shall we?" He glanced at Molly, indicating her to talk.

"Okay, so Sherrinford and I would sneak in to get to Sherry, Sherlock would get rid of any threats and John, you'll make sure no one sees us." We picked today to do it, as Erik was going out with his girlfriend, Evelyn Wilde. We just have a few guards and security cameras, quite simple really.

"Sounds easy." John remarked.

If only it was as easy as we planned it to.

* * *

><p>"Right, Molly. Let's go!" I took her hand and we snuck into the beautiful garden of Erik Martinsson's home. The house had an eerie dark feel to it. We found our way inside through the back door to the kitchen. Surprisingly, no one was inside, which was of course, odd, as cooks should be in the kitchen a lot. The whole house was dark, but our eyes adjusted fast to our surroundings. We reached the basement in no time, but it felt too easy. Surely a man like Erik wouldn't leave the house unattended like this. I gave Molly's hand a tight squeeze, to make sure she was still here.<p>

We descended the steps to the basement quietly, not making a sound. We turned on our torchlights. A scuffling noise was heard, in a dark corner. We pointed our torchlights at the spot, and we found the curled up body of Sherry. Molly checked for signs of life, while I tried to wake her up. She was alive, Molly said.

Her eyes fluttered open. She blinked rapidly and trashed about. She stopped when she realized it was me. Her face was pale, her cheeks sunken. She looked horrible, but I was glad to see her. She hugged me tightly, not letting go. "Where's Jim?" She asked me, her voice raspy. She's dehydrated, and starved. She was skinnier than usual, and that's really skinny.

Molly tapped my shoulder. "She's chained up." Oh great. This Erik will die for chaining my little sister up!

"Have you got a hairpin?" I asked both girls.

Sherry looked at me like I was crazy. "I don't wear hairpins!" Molly handed hers to me without a word. I love how Molly can be so reserved, calm, collected, compared to wild little Sherry. I admire that about her.

I knew how to pick locks, so this was very easy to me. Not long after, we heard the _click _and we took the chain off Sherry. We tried to lift her up, but she was too weak to stand up. I ended up carrying her in my arms like a little baby.

We were outside the basement when all the lights suddenly came on. "Bravo! A rescue team! Too bad you've failed!" Erik sneered at us. He was a few steps on the staircase, with a blonde woman at his side. I think that's his girlfriend, Evelyn Wilde. Erik went down the stairs and stood a few metres away from us. Molly grabbed my arm, as if she needed protection.

"I don't think we failed." I remarked.

"How's old Jim Moriarty? I've heard that he's lost everything. His followers, and of course, his wife." Erik nodded to Sherry.

"They're not married." I stated.

"Oh, but there's a chance I might get to marry her." I glanced at Evelyn. She had a tall domineering look on her, but her eyes betrayed her. She was pissed that Erik wanted to marry Sherry and not her.

"Sounds like someone's a little _jealous_." I smirked.

"I am not jealous of a 20 year old." Evelyn huffed.

"But we both know that's not quite true."

"Enough! Your little plan has been foiled. You will all _die _and I will get what I want." Erik said, annoyed. "Evelyn, come and help me out here."

"No." Evelyn said flatly.

"Excuse me?" Erik rounded on her. She managed to keep a straight face.

"I'm not going to let you kill them and marry the girl." She said.

"You can't stop me!" He yelled at her.

"Actually...I can." She produced a gun and shot him straight at his chest. He fell to the ground. I knew he was dead.

"You killed him!" Molly exclaimed.

"Yes, I think I did." Evelyn remarked with a smile.

"But you're his girlfriend!"

"I work for a secret government. I think I can kill him alright."

"Who hired you to kill him?" I asked her.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." She said. "Anyway, you better leave now. And your two other friends, Cheekbones and Shortie, they're unconscious in the car." Cheekbones and Shortie? Evelyn swiftly turned and left us.

"We better hurry." Molly said. I nodded and we hurried to the car. We sped off into the night.

* * *

><p>Sherlock let Sherry sleep in his bed for tonight. But I wasn't having none of that. "She's had enough sleep in that basement! What she needs is food and drinks! She's been starved for fuck's sake!"<p>

"Sherrinford, I'm fine, I'm not dying or anything." Sherry assured me.

"I don't care, Sherry, I just think you should eat a little, drink some water, so that you won't look as awful as you are right now." She gave a small smile.

"Force-feeding your sister isn't nice." Sherry said. "And do I really look awful?"

"As awful as a llama eating dead bodies of other llamas." I answered.

"Ew!" Sherry made a scrunched up, disgusted face.

"Yeah, that's how awful you look." I grinned.

"That's terrible! What did the llama do to you?"

After another 5 minutes of chatting, Sherry went to shower. I sat down on the couch, playing with my phone. John was making tea for us. Molly was downstairs with Mrs Hudson. I wish she was here with me right now.

I let my mind drift off to my thoughts on Molly. Beautiful, shy, loyal, fearless Molly. The Molly that everyone sees but I _noticed. _The soft-spoken Molly that could be very quiet at times. The Molly that would stand up for what's right. The Molly that would surprise by being a quiet but deadly person. My Molly. The woman I love. The woman who could put together all my missing pieces. The woman I am hopelessly falling for. The woman who doesn't know how beautiful she is.

"Earth to Sherrinford!" I snapped out of my reverie. Sherry was already dressed, and I think she's finished eating too. I must've zoned out entirely, for at least thirty minutes, thinking about Molly.

"Hm?"

"Thinking of a _woman_?" Sherry teased.

"Yes, actually." I said, irritated. Sherry's mouth made a little 'O' and she plopped down on the couch beside me.

"Spill! Who is the lovely woman that's caught your eye?"

I flustered. I couldn't tell her about Molly! I mean, sure, I would, but she's my sister, and she might blab to Molly. And I don't want that right now. Not when we're still recovering.

"She's just someone I met..." I mumbled.

"Aw, c'mon, Sherrinford! You can tell me!" Sherry said.

"She's...she's this brilliant girl I met when I was injured a few years ago. She's not exactly the prettiest girl you've ever met, but she's beautiful to me. She makes me feel so happy, even when I was having a shitty day. She's the bright sun to my dark moon. She brings light to my seemingly eternal darkness." I said. Sherry was staring at me. "What? Have I got something stuck in my teeth?"

She giggled. "No, no, it's just that...you spoke of her highly. You're passionately in love with her. And when you talk about her, your eyes shine. Whoever she is, she must be _really _lucky to have my big brother as her boyfriend."

"You know, for a very annoying little sister, you could be really wise at times." I poked her tummy. She squirmed, trying to not squeal in laughter.

"Sherrinford! Stop!" Sherry couldn't stop giggling like a maniac.

"Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate!" Sherlock, who I had forgotten was in the room, exclaimed.

"Gosh, Sherly, what's got your knickers in a knot?" Sherry retorted. We burst out laughing.

"Never call me that again." Sherlock muttered. Sherlock was concentrating on some experiment, his eyes glued to his microscope. Sherry and I locked eyes. With one nod, we both grabbed the throw pillows and attacked Sherlock. Sherlock started to trash about, trying to escape our two-versus-one pillow fight.

"Get off me!" Sherlock was muffled by the pillows and Sherry's squeals as Sherlock attacks Sherry back. Sherlock grabbed Sherry by the waist and lifted her, earning giggles and protests from her. He dumped her onto the couch. "You won't disturb me ever again, or I will throw you out." Sherlock jokingly said...or so I think. Sherry stuck out her tongue.

Happy, happy times.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I was staying at Baker Street with Sherlock and Sherrinford. John was staying with his serious girlfriend, Mary Morstan. I haven't heard from Jim in a month. I missed him like crazy, but I knew it was bad for me to actually even care about that jerk anymore. Well, other than the fact that I'm still bearing his child. Sherrinford's been taking me to the scans, and the tests and all. Jim hadn't showed up once. Actually, I don't think I'd wanna think of him anymore. He was, after all, still a jerk.

Sherrinford and I shared a room, although Sherlock never uses his. Well, maybe because Sherrinford absolutely _refuses _to leave me alone at night, 'for precaution'. Please, I know how 'overprotective' is. And it comes in the package of Sherrinford Holmes. I admit, it's nice to have someone as comfortable to sleep against as Sherrinford. He's just like a pillow, and a fluffy pillow at that.

Mary and John came over. We hugged and exchanged the usual chat. "How's the baby?" or "You've been eating, I hope?" or "You certainly have grown!" But I noticed something off about the two of them. Mary looked like she was going to _explode _and John looked like he was going to vomit rainbows. Which could be really disgusting and all...

We ate some grilled cheese sandwiches (yum!) and drank some sweet tea, which was Sherrinford's answer to everything. And by everything, I mean _everything_. Happy, drink tea. Sad, drink tea. Pregnant, drink tea. Marriage, drink tea. Break up, drink tea. Everything is tea to him. But I secretly like his tea. He makes the best tea, actually.

"Okay, okay, Mary, you look like you're about to explode into a unicorn or something! Spill!" I said, after we burst out laughing about Mr Spall, who lived next door to John and Mary, and his obsession with boats. We quieten down and we waited for Mary.

Mary flushed a deep red, which was quite unusual, although not exactly rare. John was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "Well...as you all know, John and I have been together for a year and a half." We all nodded, even Sherlock, who I think, already knows what Mary's about to say. "And we're such a cute couple." Mary giggled.

"Hear, hear!" Sherrinford and I said. We burst out laughing.

"Anyway, John and I had come to a decision. Something that would completely change both of our lives."

"We're getting married." John chimed in. It took us all a second to sink in, and then the whole room was loud with the shrieks from Mary and I as we hugged each other, and the 'Congrats!' from Sherrinford. But Sherlock was quiet. He wasn't saying anything. _Was he jealous? _But then Sherlock got up and actually _hugged _John! Since when did Sherlock hug?

"When's the wedding?" I asked Mary.

"We're not sure yet. But we're definitely making it a summer wedding!" Mary answered.

"Honey, I thought we were doing an April wedding!" John furrowed his eyebrows.

I laughed and said, "Wedding plans! Who's coming? What's the theme?"

John and Mary looked at each other. "We have no idea!"

The rest of the evening was blurry. Mary and John went home after 8. I retreated to bed, but I wasn't sleepy yet, so I sat in bed, reading and listening to music. Sherrinford came in a bit later. "Hey." He said. I pulled my earphones out. Knowing Sherrinford, he's obviously going to say something big.

"You can't go on like this forever." Sherrinford said. "Someday, you're going to give birth to his child, and he has to be there to see it."

I sighed. "Does he really have to? I mean, he's obviously trying to fuck up my life again, and I can't go on another day thinking that he loves me, because he doesn't."

"How would you know that? Maybe he does love you, but he doesn't know how to express it." Sherrinford said.

"Well, if he wanted a child, he could've _asked _me before he actually did it."

"I don't know why he didn't want to consult you first, but I know this: If he actually wants a tiny little baby Sherry and Jim, that means he loves you. He wants to have a future with you, and he wants to spend the rest of his life with you. And if that's not love, I don't know what is."

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks Sherrinford." He pulled me into a hug. We hugged a lot, Sherrinford and I. Hugs are really good for us. Hugs makes you comfortable, safe, protected and warm. Hugs are what everyone needs, to know that they're not alone. Hugs can mend the broken pieces of your life until you can piece them back together.

We fell asleep not long after that, my head against Sherrinford's pillowy arm.

* * *

><p>Sherrinford wanted to visit his 'friend', Molly Hooper at Saint Bartholomew's Hospital. I was going for my 12-week scan there, on the 3rd floor. Sherrinford said we'd be doing the scan, and then we'll meet Molly at her lab, going for lunch together after that.<p>

The doctor, who was overseeing the scan, was a pleasant-looking woman with a nice smile, but she had a condescending voice. "Are you two Mr and Mrs Holmes?" She asked us in that sickly sweet voice of hers.

"Oh, um, no..." I said. "We're not..."

"We're not married. We're siblings, you see." Sherrinford said. And get this! The doctor was _unconvinced_. She didn't believe that we were siblings!

We got the scan over with in less than an hour. Then, we went to Molly's lab. She was putting away some files when we came in. She gave Sherrinford a kiss before hugging me. I raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

"What?" Sherrinford asked me. My eyes widened when I realized something. _Molly _is the 'love of his life'! The one he talked about a few months ago.

"She's the one?" I asked him. Wow.

"I'm the one what?" Molly asked, confused.

"Um..." Sherrinford rubbed the back of his neck.

"He once told me about a girl he loved. I didn't know it was-"

"Right! Okay, changing the subject! Let's go for lunch!" Sherrinford cut me off, clearly not wanting me to blab about him telling me about her...

* * *

><p>We arrived at this quaint little shop, quite hidden from everyone else, and that suits us perfectly. We all ordered fish and chips. Yes, very British of us. We were laughing, chatting away. Molly and I had loads of things in common. Well, other than being the girlfriends of Jim Moriarty. She loves the book Pride and Prejudice, and everything Charlotte Bronte, like me. Sherrinford listened to us talk about books, not eve showing a hint of boredom. I noticed the way he looks at Molly, with a smile. They're really cute together.<p>

"Hey, let's go to this little bookstore just around the corner! They've just stocked the latest additions and I'd like to browse!" Molly said. I nodded enthusiastically, looking at Sherrinford for permission.

"Yeah, I want to see if there's some James Patterson books or something." He paid for our lunch and then we walked to the bookstore.

* * *

><p>I was browsing through the YA fiction shelves, although I'm 20 years old. I've always liked the YA books more than the adult novels, and I look like a 17 year old anyway. I had the If I Stay collection with me, and was reading the summary of Eleanor &amp; Park when I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist, resting their chin on my shoulder. I wriggled away and was about to scream when I realized who it was.<p>

The man I loved and hated at the same time, was standing right in front of me. He looked like a wreck! His hair was messier than usual, and he's wearing _casual _clothes! He was wearing a grey t-shirt with a sweater! The sight of him made me want to leap in joy, but then reality came crashing down on me.

"_You_."

"Sherry." The way he says my name, like it was something utterly new, like it was a priceless thing. A small squeak was all I could let out. "Sherry." It took me all my willpower to not launch myself at him and just _kiss _every inch of him. As much as I hated him, I knew I had no power over my love for him.

"Jim." His name came out like a gasp and a sob. I wanted to cry, and melt into a puddle and just disappear from my life.

"Hey, Sherry, have you read this Nicholas Sparks b-" Molly stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide as she took in Jim's appearance. Her shock changed into anger as she growled, "Get away from her."

"I..." Jim was at a loss for words. So was I. I wanted to kiss him and punch him and stab him and just hug him and I'm really confused right now. So I did the right thing. I put my books back on the shelf and I backed away from him, towards Molly, slowly.

"Sherry..." His voice pleading. I shook my head and started for the door. I pushed past Sherrinford.

"Hey! Sherry!" Sherrinford called out to me, but I didn't stop. I needed escape. I ran out and I continued running, not even caring if I got lost. I'd rather be lost than stuck in this eternal limbo, where I have the toughest choice to make.

I wanted out. I want to escape from my life. I want to leave everything behind. But I couldn't do that. I could try to run away, but he will always find me. And even if I ran away, I'll always make my way back to him. We're like magnets, attracting each other. And some day, we'll finally connect. And that breaks me. Because no matter how fucked up my life would be because of him, I will always come back.

And I didn't want to.


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh my god I apologize for the thing earlier! Apparently, something went poof in the website, and it made the chapter...like that. I did not know, until one very helpful reader told me. Lifesaver, I tell ya! Anyway, that was embarrassing, and I'm so sorry for those who were confused! **

Chapter 19

I didn't know how long I was walking, or how far, but suddenly, I'm at the Clevedon Pier. I stood watching the sun slowly slip away, allowing the moon to be the beacon of light for the night. I was tired. Not just tired of walking, but also everything. I'm tired of being me. I'm tired of going back and forth with Jim. I'm tired of my life. I'm tired of _living_.

I knew I shouldn't do this. I shouldn't even _think _of this. This is my last resort. This is what I would do if things went downhill in my life. I'm going to jump.

The sun had set, and night was rolling in. The wind came cold, and harsh. It was freezing. Thank god I wore my jacket everywhere. Except summer of course. That would be too absurd. I had the scarf that Sherlock gave me. I was going to jump, and no one was to stop me.

I stepped onto the ledge, making sure that I was far enough from the land to actually fall. And bashing my head in was probably a bonus too. I was shivering slightly, both from the cold, and the realization of what I was about to do.

"Excuse me, miss?" A voice from behind me made me startled, and I slipped. I would've gone flailing into the water if the person hadn't caught me. He pulled me up and gave me a smile. "Why would a lovely woman like you try to jump off a pier?" Only then did I actually saw _him_.

Black hair, brilliant blue eyes, stunning smile, high cheekbones, gentle way of handling unstable women...the Prince Charming of my fairy tales. Except that I don't believe in fairy tales. But oh my god, he was probably the most gorgeous man I've ever met.

It seemed like I was too stunned to say anything more than 'sorry'. I, who had the vocabulary of a valedictorian, was too dazzled by Prince Charming here, to even say anything. I suddenly had the vocabulary of a two year old.

"Have we met? I swear I've seen your beautiful face before." He continued.

"Flattered." I muttered.

"To whom do I owe this pleasure of meeting?"

"Sherry. Sherry Holmes. Well, kinda. Probably Holmes-Moriarty or..." I realized that his pupils were dilated in fear, and he was cowering slightly. He seemed petrified, as if he's seen a ghost. He looked like he was going to wet his pants! "Um...are you okay?" I asked, worried. Am I actually dead but I haven't known yet?

"_S-Sherry_?" His fear was really obvious. I had no idea who he was. All flirting advances were stopped.

"Um...yeah...Do I know you?"

"Do you...Do you know me? Are you kidding me, you kicked me in the balls and I had to be hospitalized for a week!"

My mouth hung in an 'O'. "_Tom_?!"

Forget everything I said about him before. Everything! Oh my god, I thought he was hot?! Well, he has changed a lot since we last met.

"Yeah, it's...me. Tom, the pussy who got him arse kicked by a girl. Tom, who's been hospitalized for having serious dick injury. Tom, who's switched schools to run from scary little Sherry." He spat.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"Have you had any _idea _what happened to me after?!"

"Um, no, because you disappeared from school right after that..._incident_, so no, I have no idea." I said, not bothering to be polite about it. This was the guy that ruined my life...before Moriarty of course.

"I was known as the gay guy who's never had enough balls to do anything, the guy that was afraid of the tough girls. The straight guy that was known as gay." He looked so forlorn when he said it.

"I'm sorry, Tom. I didn't know." I said quietly.

"You didn't even think to visit or anything. You didn't want to know what happened to me. We were in love." _What?! _

"Excuse me, but since when did spreading rumours about my virginity, and also stalking me, considered _love_?! _That _wasn't love! That was just you being obsessed with me!" I yelled at him. I was definitely not in love with him! I mean, this guy was the one that spread all that shitty rumours about me, even when I denied it. I hated him so much.

"You said you loved me!"

"What the hell? No, I did not say that! Why would I ever say that to _you_, you foul arsehole with no balls!" His face was contorted with rage, anger, and...regret? But then, he swung his fist at me, which I deflected easily. I grabbed his arm and twisted it, not enough to break it, but enough to hurt. He grimaced in pain. He stepped on my foot, making me and my stupid reflexes to knee him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain. I kicked him over, so that he's laying down flat on the ground.

"Don't mess with me, you little shit."

And with that, I moved away, further from him. Back to my unfinished business. Right. Suicide. And the wind is picking up. _Brilliant_! And the water started to be quite choppy too. Right, that's good...I'll end up being washed away in the choppy water.

I stepped on the ledge, determined to get this over with. The sooner the better. And suddenly, I remembered I had another life to think about. My baby. I knew I was killing myself, _and _the baby. I had not even a hint of regret, and I was worried of what I've become. If it was 15 year old Sherry, I wouldn't result to this. But no, this is me. This is my decision. I'm going to do it. This is what I've made my mind on, and I'm not one who'd go back from my decision.

I was swaying, even more as the wind picked up speed. I will jump. I will jump. I...I don't wanna jump! Just as I was about to move back from the ledge, I slipped and slid into the water.

"_SHERRY!_" Sherrinford...?

But it was too late. I was falling, and it felt like I was falling in slow motion. When I finally hit the water's surface, it hurt. It hurt like hell. It hurt like someone made me into a pancake and squashed me like a bug. I was hopelessly trying to stay afloat, but I knew I was trying to commit suicide, but my instincts kicked in, and I'm trying hard to actually _live_.

A few meters away from me, I heard a splash, and someone yelled out my name. No! No no no! Don't come for me! I wanted to scream, as I saw a huge rock, like that iceberg in Titanic. I tried to steer away from it, but the waves were beating at me towards the bloody rock. The rock was nearing me, and I hit my head against it, hard. The last thing I remembered seeing before going unconscious was Sherrinford's body drifting past me.

**Heyyyyy, guys! Oh sod this. It's like I'm intentionally trying to drown myself in my tears. I watched The Hobbit: Battle of The Five Armies yesterday, and damn that's probably too awesome to describe! Anyway, I am in love with Tom Hiddleston, and it broke me to do that to Sherrinford. And I'm so sorry if it was too short! Truthfully, I was having the so-called writer's block, and the only thing I could see, is making my Sherrinford die. I apologize if you guys are having an outrage, but seriously, as a Hiddlestoner like myself, did you really think I didn't weep because I killed off my favourite character other than Sherry? Anyway, I apologize again, and also, I forgot, Merry Christmas! Two days too late, but I wasn't on Wattpad on Christmas or Boxing Day so...forgive me! It's the thought that counts, right? **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Author's Note-Hi guys, just so you know, I'm changing something! Emilia Clarke is no longer my preferred Sherry. I'd rather Jenna Coleman (Clara Oswald in Doctor Who) to be my Sherry...Also! Tom is Elijah Wood! Anyway, I'm going to stay overnight somewhere else...**

I woke up on a not-so-comfortable bed, in an unfamiliar room. The first thing I noticed was the handcuffs. I was cuffed to the bed. Wonderful. I saw loads of flower bouquets, and fruit baskets. A box of chocolates too. And then came the pain. I tried to lift my head up an inch, and I had this sharp pain fingering from the unreachable center of my head. I winced in pain. I heard some sounds from the side of the bed, and I realized I wasn't alone. "Sherrinford?" I croaked. And then I remembered.

Sherrinford calling out for me. Me slipping and falling into the cold water. Me being drifted away. The splash of Sherrinford diving into the water after me. Him calling out my name. Me trying to get to him. Me hitting my head against a rock. And his body floating past me.

I didn't know why I thought it was him. Maybe it's because he's always there for me. Maybe it's because I knew he was going to stay to make sure I was okay. Maybe it's because I knew he would be worried sick. Maybe it's because _I wanted him to not be floating in the ocean somewhere because of me_.

"Sherrinford. Where..." I heard sobbing. Molly was seated next to the bed, in a chair. She was crying. "Molly?" She lifted her head up at her name.

She was obviously tired. She had red-rimmed eyes, blotchy from crying a lot. She looked disheveled. She was wearing her white doctor's coat, with her hair pulled into a simple ponytail. But her eyes. Her eyes were filled with grief, sadness, emptiness, despair, anger, depression.

"Sherry. You're awake." She said, her tone surprisingly flat. She looked like she would murder you with her glare.

"Molly...is he-"

She ignored my question by flipping her file open, very loudly and pointedly. "Your baby is fine, surprisingly. You only suffered a mild concussion, and you've been out for a few days, but that's normal. Anyway, you'll be out in a few days." Her voice was shaky, as if she was trying to compose herself.

"Molly."

"Sherlock, John, Mary, someone named Tom came to visit. They brought all of those." She gestured to the flowers.

"Mol-"

"Mary told me to call her when you wake up. I better go and-"

"_Molly_. Where is Sherrinford?" I said, exasperated. She bowed her head down. "Molly? Please, just tell me."

"We were unsure of what to do, what with Moriarty there and you running out. But then Moriarty started to scream for his driver to go after you, but the driver was protesting. Sherrinford and I got a cab, and we rushed after you, well, your general direction. We kept looking for you. Then Sherrinford told me that you said that you'd love to go to the Clevedon Pier with the baby, to see everything." I smiled at that.

Sherrinford asked me where would I take the baby to, when it's born. I started spewing the normal stuff, like the London Eye, watch the sunset at some beach, and then I mentioned looking for a nice pier to go to, somewhere that had cotton candy and wind slapping at your face. I told him about Mum taking me to Clevedon Pier when I was six. It was my birthday, and I was obsessed with cotton candy. She whisked me there, not telling Dad, Sherlock and Mycroft where we went. She said it was girl's day out. I was ecstatic about it, knowing that there was a cotton candy stall at the end of the rainbow journey. We went there, me bouncing excitedly, and Mum literally beaming, happy to see me so delighted. We found the cotton candy stall easily enough. The man who sold them was a nice man, with a sweet grin, as sweet as his cotton candy. He engaged small talk with Mum, and I remembered thinking that him and Mum looked like best friends that had millions of things to want to catch up about, even when they were strangers. I wandered about and saw the most beautiful sunset ever, well, in my opinion. I remembered hoping to watch the same beautiful sunset here, with my future husband, and my daughter Amethyst (yes, I know, all figured out, I was six!) and eating the cotton candy. And if someone told me that everything would change in a matter of nine years, I would've shook my head, stubborn, lost in my little girl dream.

"We thought you'd go there, but the cabbie was being an arse," Molly bit her lip, as if saying the word 'arse' was terrible. "And we were kicked out from the cab. Fortunately, a cab came along, 10 minutes later! We sped to the pier as fast as we could, breaking every law in driving. When we arrived, we gave the cabbie the fare and some tip money. We saw you struggling with this guy, and when we were halfway towards you, you were already on the ledge, that guy defeated. And then you fell, which reminded me of Sherlock falling those two years ago. Sherrinford, of course, being the stubborn hero he was, dived in. I couldn't swim, so I stood there, watching everything. Then I called the police, afraid. And...And." She burst into a fresh batch of sobbing mess, indicating that the terrible was coming. "I saw you hitting your head against that huge jagged rock, and Sherrinford, he...I'm not sure what happened, but he stopped swimming suddenly, and I saw that the water around him was red, and he just...he couldn't get to you. And then he just...drifted away, and he was going further and further from the shore, and..." She collapsed into a hiccupping mess.

"I'm so sorry." My tears welled up and spilled freely down my face. I was crying, a big ball of snotty, ugly wet mess. I've said the word 'mess' 3 times bow, and that word rang true. We both were a mess. I was a mess. I was the one who got kidnapped by Jim Moriarty. I was the one who agreed to be his crime partner. I was the one who plotted against my brother. I was the one who was close to Sherrinford. I was the one who came back to Jim after two years. I was the one who got pregnant, although it was Jim's fault, not that I'm pointing fingers. I was the one who ran out of the bookstore. I was the one who was about to commit suicide.

I am to be blamed for my brother's death.

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't fallen in love with bloody Jim, he wouldn't have come back to London. And it's my fault for-"

"Sherry, stop. Don't be so hard on yourself. You were kidnapped, and it wasn't your fault." She tried to console me.

"I was the one who didn't fight back."

"You attempting suicide was not right, but you were desperate. I get it." She doesn't get it. She's always so chirpy even when her boyfriend was a fucking psychopath.

"Sherrinford told me that he would take care of the baby. And...And stupid me, I had to go to the bloody PIER to fucking die! Why couldn't I just hung myself!" I should've killed myself in an easier, less hassle way.

"Sherry! Don't! I know you're depressed, and confused, and totally baffled, and just angry at the world. I know you're probably shouting at the universe for giving you a crappy life, but think about it. Everything happens for a reason."

"Bullshit." I muttered.

"You've had many rough bumps in your 20 years of living, but there is always a smooth pathway in life."

"Yeah, the smooth pathway was called Sherrinford Holmes, and now he's lying dead in the bottom of the bloody English Channel or something!" I snapped. She visibly flinched at my outburst. "There's the harsh truth! He's the only good thing that's happened in my life, and now? He's gone, washed up somewhere, or dead!"

"Sherry..." Molly said my name softly, like it was breaking her heart to hear me like this. It probably was, but what can I do, it's all my fault that he's most likely dead somewhere.

I pulled the white hospital-issued blankets away and started to tug at the IV tubes connected to myself. "You two are so alike." Molly said.

"Yeah?" I asked, a little surprised. Sherrinford and I were close, really, but that pretty much it. He's calmer, I'm recklessly diving into the deep unknown waters (that was a bad joke on my own wounded self).

"You both can't stay in a hospital for long." Molly gave me a small smile.

"It's a Holmes thing." I remember Sherlock and I getting injured and having cuts and bruises. We were five, I think. We were in a hospital because I sprained my ankle. We couldn't stay even for a few hours. We sneaked out of the hospital, but Mycroft caught us. So, yes, I suppose it is a Holmes thing.

As I pulled on my jeans, I noticed that Molly was only looking at me. "You're not gonna stop me?" I asked, surprised. The first ever person to not stop me from sneaking out.

"You'd probably knock me out, or something." She shrugged.

I stared at her, my expression stricken. "I would never hurt the love of Sherrinford's life!" I mentally slapped myself for saying that.

"What?!" She stared at me, her eyes wide.

"I...uh...um..." I have never been this speechless in my life. Or having any trouble speaking! I decided to confess. "Sherrinford loved you, you know? When he talks about you, his eyes were bright with happiness and joy."

"He's talked about me?" I nodded.

"Anyway, he told me that once did something horribly wrong to you, and he knew he was going to be reminded of it every day, just by seeing your face. But he said he was fine with it, as long as he never had to leave your side ever again." Molly's tears threatened to spill. I went over to her and enveloped her into a hug. "He loved you so much, that all he could talk about was you. And when he talks about you, he says your name like it was something precious. Like he was in awe."

"But I'm just regular Molly. Molly the shy girl who's been so soft-spoken." Molly sniffed.

"Not to him, you're not. He spoke of you like he was witnessing something beautiful. Like he was seeing a beautiful sunset."

"Why would he? I'm just that plain girl who works in a morgue, and the occasional living patients."

"Have you been listening? He loved you so much that he would die for you!" Shit. Fuck. Word vomit. Word overflowing. Loss of better vocabulary. Loss of the sensitivity that was crucial. But Molly was strong. She wouldn't crack in this case.

"He loved you too." Molly said quietly, so quiet I didn't quite get her the first time. "He loved you so much that he actually died for you."

"Molly, I didn't mean that. My brain goes blabbing and boom! I've insulted people."

She didn't seem to hear me, as she grabbed her things and left me alone with my thoughts.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I pulled on my hoodie, and I instantly became unrecognizable to everyone else. The doctors were too busy bustling about than to pay attention to their surroundings. The nurses took one glance at me and didn't suspect a thing. Thank god. Or else that would've been quite a fail, for my part.

I walked out of the hospital and looked around. I'm not exactly sure where should I go. Sherlock wouldn't care less, John and Mary would send me back to the hospital, Mycroft doesn't want anything to do with me, Sherrinford is gone, _I refuse to say 'dead' until he's confirmed dead. For now he is simply gone. _

And then there's Jim. Jim, who I always crawl back to. Jim, who's fucked up my life, and yet I still end up by his side. Jim, who's standing right opposite me, across the street. Wait, what?! But, yes, it _is _him! He had his hands in his pockets, and he was staring right at me, waiting for me to make a move.

There was something wrong. Something in the air felt wrong. He looked like he had this greyish glow around him. Which is weird, because humans don't _glow_. Then some bus blocked my view of him. Stupid bus. And when it moved away, Jim was gone. Like in the movies, where the crazy stalker or suspicious person stares at you, and then _poof _they're gone.

I shook my head, convinced that I was hallucinating or something. I shoved my hands into my pockets and headed to 221B Baker Street, where Sherlock might take me in. Being homeless sucks.

* * *

><p>It was dark when I arrived at 221B. Mrs Hudson hugged me, offering tea. I declined politely, saying that I was too tired. But really, all I wanted was to curl up in a deep hole and die. I hurried up the stairs to Sherlock's flat. I didn't bother knocking, because I knew Sherlock wouldn't actually care.<p>

Sherlock was seated at the dining table -well more of the experiments table- , his eyes glued to the microscope. He didn't seem to acknowledge my arrival.

"Is it okay if I crash here tonight?" I asked him.

"Assuming that you have nowhere else to go, then yes, I have no choice but to give you permission." Sherlock said, not even glancing at me. He didn't ask about my condition, he didn't even care. It's as if I wasn't his sister, who he used to care about so much.

"Hm." I huffed and went into what used to be John's room. Very tidy. Of course, it's John I'm talking about. I swear that man is OCD at heart.

I stumbled onto the bed, pulling the covers up until my nose, the way I like it. I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>I woke up to heavy footsteps and yelling. I was still half-asleep, so I only heard Sherlock's voice, and a vaguely familiar voice. "WHERE IS SHE?!" The voice yelled.<p>

"She's not here." Sherlock answered flatly. Did they mean me? A few thuds, quick footsteps moving around the flat. "For god's sake, she's not here!"

"Where else could she be?!" The voice questioned, not bothering to tone it down. "Molly is upset with her, John and Mary would've sent her back, Mycroft wouldn't take her! So I ask you again, before I tear this whole place down, _where is she_?!"

"Sh-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I _know _she's under your protection! I know she's here somewhere!"

"I don't know where she is." Sherlock was quiet. And suddenly, I knew who it was. The man I never wanted to see again. The man I loved. I _have _to get out of here. I pulled the blanket away. I knew he might find me in here, so I quickly wore my hoodie, grabbed my bag and wrenched the window open. It wasn't a long drop, but I was still cautious. I took a deep breath and jumped out.

I landed with a thud and looked around, making sure no one saw me. After feeling secure enough, I briskly walked by Speedy's, blending in with the other people. I turned around the corner, and was just about to enter a bookstore when someone grabbed my upper arm.

"Did you really think you could run from me?" His hot breath tickled my neck. _Jim_. _Oh my god, please don't go crawling back to him, please don't go back to this lying murderous spider! _

"Worth a shot." I yanked my arm away from him and started walking faster. Stupid me, thinking I could leave without him finding out!

I felt him walk beside me, our arms bumping. "You know, you really don't have any idea how to give a pregnant girl some space, do you?" I snapped.

He put both hands up and moved a little further from me, but still close enough for me to breath in his scent. Okay, I have to not do this. _Smelling _guys? "How could you still be mad at me?" He asked me. He did _not _just ask that question!

"How could I?! How could _you_, forcing me to get a baby I don't even want!" I stopped walking, and finally looked at him in the eye, glaring.

"I get that I should've asked for your permission, and I know you wanted to wait for marriage." He said.

"Then why didn't you respect my decisions?" I asked him quietly, trying not to cry.

He was quiet, but I could see in his eyes that he was feeling very overwhelmed right now. The way it's dilated, and his eyes turned black, but not the murderous look he gives before killing someone. No, this one was complex. It was lust, mixed with love. Two very different things.

"Can't you _see_? I want you so much, it kills me every time to see you upset, but it _murders _me to not be able to see your beautiful face when I wake up in the morning." He pleaded. "You have this...this _power _over me that drives me insane if I couldn't see you. I know you're bad for me, but I need you so much."

"You're a bad influence, James Moriarty." I said as I pulled him to kiss me. Our lips met, and it felt like explosions all around me, but I was safe as long as I was with Jim.

* * *

><p><em>I am a fool. I am very stupid. I am such a failure. <em>I thought as I lay in bed, Jim asleep next to me. Why does he seem to have control over me? I always come running back to him, even when he fucked up. Why? Why does he get control over me? Why is it, that no matter how bad the situation, I'll always come running back to Jim like a fool I am?

And now I'm snuggling beside him. Wow. If this is love, I don't want to have it. Take it away from me. And yes, I just quoted Tauriel from The Hobbit. I am so fucked.

I tried not to wake him up, as I slid out of bed and padded to the kitchen. I opened the fridge door and looked for some food. He had the cookies and cream ice cream, which he's not really a fan of. Meaning he left it for me, if I ever came back. How sweet of him.

I closed the fridge door and nearly got a heart attack when I saw Jim standing right next to me. "Fu- Jim! Pregnant, remember?"

"Sorry." He said, wrapping his arms around me. I shouldn't, but then...

I laid my head against his chest. "Jim." I said.

"Hm?"

"Why me?" I asked him the question that I've been dying to ask. "Out of all the pretty girls in the world, why me? Why do you show so much love and care for me?"

He pulled away and held me at arm's length, as if he was trying to size me up. "Why would you ask such a question?"

"I asked first!" I pouted like a five year old.

"My pet, you do know that I love a smart, beautiful girl...or guy. Well. Either one. And you're the smartest, most beautiful, sexiest girl I've met." I blushed when he said that. Me? Beautiful, sexy? No way! But whatever floats your boat, Jimmy boy.

"So you're not doing this to get to Sherlock?" I asked. The BIG question. His expression changed. His eyebrows furrowed.

"_Sherlock_? You thought this whole thing was about Sherlock? Sherry, _this_, between us, this isn't for Sherlock. This is for you, me and the promise of us. I didn't kidnap you to get to Sherlock. I didn't fall in love with you for Sherlock. I didn't get you pregnant to get Sherlock. I did all of that, to get the woman I need. I did all that because I love you. After all this time, you still don't know how much I love you?"

Speechless. I am utterly speechless. "Saying it...is it enough a proof?" I asked him.

"Do you want me to make love to you and whisper sweet nothings in your ear? No, that's not enough. The proof is, I want to have a baby with you. I want a tiny little baby Sherry and Jim. I would stop being an evil slimeball for our baby." I grinned. "If that's not love, I don't know what is." He kissed the top of my head.

"Have I convinced my beautiful girl that I love her?" I smiled and nodded.

"Good." He got down on one knee and asked me the magical question, the question every girl wants to hear.

"Sherrelyn Holmes, will you marry me?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"W-What? Jim, I..." I stammered. Is he really asking me this? Oh my god, he pulled out a small box! He opened it and revealed the most beautiful ring I've ever seen! It was Amethyst, with small diamonds framing the gem. The ring was golden, simple, but it's beautiful. There was something carved inside it. 'Partners in crime and love'. That's...

"Don't leave me hanging, darling." Jim said.

"I...yes! Oh god, yes!" We both grinned like mad people and he slipped the ring on my finger. I couldn't contain my excitement...and my grin. He stood up and kissed me, one long, hard, passionate kiss.

"My beautiful Sherry." He kissed the side of my jaw. "You're finally mine."

"When was I never yours?" I whispered. He looked right at me, his eyes a soft brown. Oh how I missed him. We kissed again. This time, he pushed me against the kitchen counter. He was pressed against me. Uncomfortable, yes, but oh, the way he felt against me! He slipped a hand under my shirt and he traced a hot path on my body. I like how tender and gentle, and soft his hands are. Well, I like every part of him. Because he's going to be my husband.

* * *

><p>I curled up on the couch, my head rested on Jim's lap. He was slowly stroking my hair. I felt like a cat. We had planned our little weeding earlier. We didn't want to make an actual wedding, just David and us, and then we'll be off to Paris! Jim told me not to tell anyone about our marriage yet. Sherlock had texted me, asking if I was safe somewhere. I replied that I did, but I didn't say where. He might barge in and kill me. Plus I'm getting married to the guy who was once my captor. So, he might murder me twice, if that's possible.<p>

Have I mentioned the size of my stomach? It's bigger now, and Jim's been taking me to the tests. I told Jim that we should get married before the baby comes. And I'm 4 months in. So, there's that. He said that we'll get married in the winter season, and I agreed. When I was a kid, I was obsessed with snow! Not just playing in it, I was actually researching on it, doing tests with my mini-microscope. Yes, a really small one. And a winter wedding was what I had in mind, when I dreamt of my future.

"Sherry." Jim said my name softly. I liked the way he said my name. It's like something precious, something new, something beautiful, something that makes him stop in awe. I was lost in the daze, imagining our baby in his arms.

"Sherry." He said it quickly, more urgent. "Sherry, get up, you're bleeding!" _What?!_

I sat up quickly, wincing at the sharp pain I got from going too fast. But no, the pain won't stop! It's like having period cramps. Jim's right! My grey pants were soaked with red. I forgot how much I hate seeing blood, especially my own. Wait, wait. You don't get periods when you're pregnant, right? Then it means...

"Hospital. Now." I growled at Jim, my voice dangerously low. He nodded and called for David to help me into the car.

"PANTS! I NEED PANTS TOO!" I yelled to Jim. He hurried to my room. David took my hand and we walked towards the car. Jim joined us a minute later, and David drove like a maniac to the nearest hospital.

* * *

><p>David helped me onto a wheelchair as Jim checked us in. I'm panicking, scared. Is the baby okay? Will I be okay? What's going to happen? I've read some books regarding pregnancy, and it seems that I'm having a miscarriage. I felt dizzy, as if I was going to faint like a Victorian lady, no offense to the Victorian ladies of course. "Hang in there, Sherry." He said in his Scottish accent.<p>

I made a non-committal sound as a nurse came over to us, Jim following close behind. "Follow me." She said. David wheeled me, while Jim walked beside the wheelchair, holding my hand.

We went into this room with the equipments that looked a little sinister. I was never a fan of hospitals anyway. The place is stinking with death. And you could hear the wails of the mourning relatives of the dead. It's awful.

"Alright, Sherrelyn Holmes, correct?" I nodded, feeling a little light-headed. David and Jim were ordered to lift me up onto the bed. After they were done, and sure that I was comfortable enough, the nurse continued.

"I'm Nurse Jackie, I'll be your nurse for now. If you need me, you can call for me." She gave me a nice smile. "The doctor will be examining you in a few minutes." She nodded and then left. I couldn't help but think of The Doctor in Doctor Who.

"Darling, you okay?" Jim held my hand in his. I marvelled at how small my hands were, compared to his. And how it fits perfectly in his hand. I sound like I'm obsessed with hands. I'm not!

"I just...I feel sick. And I lost our baby. And I hate hospitals." I muttered.

"Why would you hate hospitals?" Jim asked. David excused himself, claiming to get 'a snack'. Which is his way of leaving us some alone time together. Good old David! He always knows when to pop in, and when to back out!

"I uh...I hate the way it looks like. It's like, so white, and bland. And then it's a place of death. Where people die, and the wailing of the mourning relatives can be heard over the thin walls of the hospital rooms. It makes me sick to hear the pain in their crying. It makes me wanna cry, because people lost their loved ones here." I explained. I hated hospitals.

He was flabbergasted for a moment. "Why do you look at it in the bad way?"

"Is there any other way to look at it?" I asked him tiredly. I need sleep. Hell, I want to sleep so badly, but the doctor should be hear any minute now.

"Of course there is!" Jim exclaimed. "Where do babies come from?"

"Um, the stomachs of poor ladies that got knocked up?" I poked fun at him.

"Well, technically yes, but the answer is the hospital." As if on cue, we heard a woman groaning and moaning, literally screaming from a few rooms away from ours. Definitely a pregnant woman. In labour.

"Okay, I get it! Blah blah, hospitals are also the place where babies are delivered in the world." I raised my hands up in defeat. Instantly I felt too tired to move.

"A place of the living, the dead and the survivors."

A female doctor came into the room, a clipboard in her hands. "Sherrelyn Holmes?" She inquired.

"Yep, that's me. Hello, doctor." I managed a feeble smile.

"I'm Dr. Alice Henderson." She glanced at Jim. "You must be the father!"

"Jim." They shook hands. For a moment I thought I saw a flicker of recognition in her eyes. But she turned her attention to me and all suspicions disappeared.

"I'm very sorry, but you had a miscarriage, which was not treated fast enough." This I know. "Your baby, is unfortunately, gone." Jim squeezed my hand tightly. I could tell in his eyes that he was deeply saddened by this piece of information. I guess he really wanted to have a mini Sherry and Jim after all.

"But...I'll be okay, right?" I asked her.

She nodded. "You are staying here for the night, and if there's no complications, then you may be discharged tomorrow."

"Nothing permanent happened to her?" Jim asked.

"Oh, no, it's not really normal for a pregnant woman to have any problems after miscarriage. She's fine, actually. She just needs some rest." Dr. Henderson said kindly.

"And rest I shall have." I said, leaning back in the bed. Dr. Henderson nodded (she nods a _lot_) and left us together.

Jim kissed the top of my head. "Sleep, my pet." He whispered softly.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" I said, annoyed. Well, kinda. I secretly like hearing him say it. But don't tell him that!

"Sorry, my sweet." He said. He gave my hand a squeeze before leaving me alone in the room. Within seconds, I fell asleep. I guess that's what happens when you're pregnant. Or was. I was pregnant. A tear slid from the corner of my eye, and dropped onto the pillow. I lost my baby.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Hi guys! So I'm writing this new fanfiction called Thaw My Icy Heart. It's a Tom Hiddleston fanfiction on Wattpad...read it! **

The next day, I sat down in the garden, with no shoes. Just me and the beautiful flowers. Me in pajamas. Okay, yeah, fine. Me, my pajamas, my phone and a tupperware of Oreos. I have a few phone calls to make. I first called Molly. She picked the phone up immediately. "Hello?"

"Molly, hi, this is Sh-" She hung up on me. O-kay, I'm going to go around to her house or something to apologize. I forgot that she was upset.

Next, I called John and Mary. Mary picked up the phone. "Hey, Mary."

"John!" She called for him. "It's Sherry!" I heard a few thuds from her side. "Sherry, you're on speaker phone."

"Okay. I, uh…I went back to Jim." I said softly.

"You what?!" John cried out. "Sherry, you know that you've made a mistake, right? Please say that's why you called us."

"That's not why I called."

"Then what is it? Did Jim hurt you?" Mary asked, her voice full of concern.

"No! No, of course not! Why do you guys think of him in a negative way anyway?" I muttered angrily.

"Hm, let's see. Because he is a criminal mastermind who wanted you dead?" John said sarcastically. He's right, as usual.

"Piss off, John!" I yelled at the phone. I almost ended the call in fury when Mary said, "Sherry, tell us, please."

"I…" I blinked back the tears that was threatening to spill. "I lost the baby." I said quietly, hoping that me saying it would ease the pain that was still residing in my heart. I heard hushed silence in the other line.

"Oh honey." Mary whispered finally, her voice full of concern and sadness.

"Does Sherlock know? He was actually quite happy about-"

"No, I'm calling him in a bit." I cut John off midsentence. I couldn't bear to hear John say it. Yes, Sherlock was happy. He loved kids, but he won't admit it. He seeks the occasional company of children because children don't really judge you much. And he's excellent with babies.

"Why did you tell us first?" Mary asked me.

I hesitated. I don't actually know why I called them first. "I...I just needed a couple to talk to." I mumbled. It was a lie. I was putting off talking to Sherlock about it. I couldn't imagine what he would say.

"We're barely the right people to talk to...but if you insist." Mary said. I heard some noises on their line. "Oh, John went out to get some milk. Actually, I'm not sure where he's going."

I hung up. I dialled Sherlock's number, sure that he wasn't actually going to pick up his phone. One time, he told John to pick up his phone which was in his _pocket_. I don't expect him to pick up. And he didn't.

I tried his number multiple times before calling Mrs Hudson. She yelled for Sherlock to pick up his phone, earning a muffled grunt as a response. I tried his number again and he finally picked up. "It took you fifteen missed calls and Mrs Hudson to get you. I'm impressed." I had a small smirk on my face, even when I'm about to tell Sherlock the big news.

"It's been a month, and you didn't call. You got us a little worried."

I snorted. Yes, very unlady-like, but I'm known to be quite a snort before bursting into laughter. "Yeah? Who's we?"

"The people that care about you. And I assume you weren't calling just to throw sarcasm at me?" He changed the subject.

"Obviously, I have better things to do." I huffed. "Anyway, I just want to tell you that..." I took a deep breath, hoping to not sound all shaky and weird. "I-I had a miscarriage. I lost the baby."

Silence. Complete, utter silence. Absolutely no sound came from Sherlock's end. I was worried that he was dead (again). Jokes aside, I'm seriously worried. "Sh-Sherlock?"

Nothing. "Sherlock! Um...Sherlock, are you there?"

Total awkward silence for what felt like eternity. John said something like this once. He said that when he asked Sherlock to be his best man, all Sherlock did was stare at John, speechless. I'm guessing that's what's happening with Sherlock right now.

"Sherlock, say something, you're creeping me out." I said urgently, hoping to knock some sense into him. _Don't be dead, you idiot. _

"You lost the baby?" He asked in a hushed tone. Finally he said something!

"Yes, Sherlock, I did. I bled a lot, I cried a lot. Sounds like a miscarriage to you?" I said, annoyed. I hated repeating myself twice.

"That...Does Moriarty know?"

"I've been staying with him this whole time." I told him.

"Oh you little idiot!" He cried out. I'm not sure if he meant it to me or Jim. Probably both. "Why do you always crawl back to him like a lost puppy?! You could've gone to John and Mary's, or Mycroft! But no, you went back to the man who's been destroying your life since you were fifteen!" Me, then.

I have never heard him this angry before. I could imagine him yelling at me, his hair shaking with intense emotion, his whole body trembling. Actually, that was a Holmes thing. We're the silent type. We would shout, and then we would go silent, glaring at the person with intense hate. But then there's me. I am both. I'd be hitting someone, my small fists clenched, or I could be trembling with hate and anger, and rage, while silently giving the person a Death Glare.

"I know..." I said softly, not expecting him to hear it, but he did.

"Then why? Why did you go back to him? He's hurt you countless of times, and yet you'd fall back down on his doorsteps."

"I don't _know_." I cried out in exasperation. "I don't know why I keep going back to him! I don't know why I'm so in love with a man that wanted me and my own brother dead once. I don't know why I'm such a fool for going back to him!" I felt the tears spill. "I don't know, and I hate not knowing!"

"You're my sister, and I care about you, deeply. But surely, somewhere deep in your heart, that you know I'm right?"

It broke my heart to hear that he truly cared for me. He was always known to be cold, unexpressive, unemotive. But here he is, telling me that he cares about me. But it literally _shatters _me, to admit, that yes, deep down, I knew he was right. I was an idiot. I was being a stupid girl, tripping over what I thought was 'love'. If this was love, I don't want to feel it.

"Listen, Sherry, you may feel really depressed right now, but we cannot afford-" I could hear Mrs Hudson in the background.

"Sherlock, someone is here to see you." Mrs Hudson said.

"I'm in the middle of a phone-" Sherlock started, annoyed.

"Hello, brother mine." Holy fuck! But...no way! No, no no that's not possible! There is NO WAY that he's there! He couldn't! But it sounded just like him...

"Sherlock? Sherlock! Sherl-" He disconnected!

"Son of a bitch." I muttered and stalked back into the house.

* * *

><p>The big day. Well, not exactly that big. I'm getting <em>married<em>. Wow. My birthday had passed just a few days ago, and I am now officially 21! Jim bought me this _beautiful _necklace that was too expensive for me to even think of. I wore it every day.

I had the group of women back here, but they seemed less courteous than before. They ignored me completely. Not that I was offended, I mean, I liked that they didn't really care about me enough to include me in their gossips.

I was done being dolled up. And what was I wearing? A simple white dress with sequins and loads of frilly stuff. My high heels was white stilettos. I'm obsessed with stilettos. No idea why...

* * *

><p>There he is. My Jim. Standing a few meters away from me. He caught my eye and looked at his shoes, blushing. <em>You're so cute when you do that, Jimmy. It kills me to see you being so adorable! <em>

I kept my eyes on him, determined not to embarrass myself in front of...the guy at the front, Jim and David. I sighed. Not my kind of wedding, trust me, but if I end up being the wife of a man I love, I think it's worth it.

Oh! I almost forgot! We held our wedding at this small church near the house. It was empty except for the four of us. Then, Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran came on. It was the song we both chose, because the wedding songs are too mainstream.

I walked the short length and stood right next to Jim, in front of the guy...I'm so embarrassed, I have no idea what these men that makes a marriage official called...The little Sherlock in my mind was scolding me. _But why would I have a little Sherlock in my head? _Ah! The guy is called a pastor!

He said some things, Jim repeated them. The pastor said some things, and I was to repeat them. I was a little nervous. That pastor looked a little sinister. David handed the rings to Jim and I. We both slipped the rings to each other's correct finger. "I pronounce you man, and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jim crashed his lips into mine. I slipped my hands around his neck, bringing him even closer to me. He had his hands on my waist, pressing me against him.

I heard a really loud bang as the double doors of the church was thrown open. I pulled away from Jim to look at the intruder.

"Hello, sister mine."

**Aye! Cliffhanger! Anyway, guys! #setlock just started! If you noticed, I am one of the frequent tweeters of that tag! No sight of Andrew yet, but that's okay! Sorry it's rather short, I was stalking the #setlock tag on Twitter for a day (or two) **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I gaped at our wedding intruder. He was wearing a white t-shirt and dark jeans. His hair was a little shorter than the last time I saw him. And did I mention he's got his ginger hair again? The pastor silently left Jim, David and I with the newcomer. I couldn't believe it. The last time I saw him, he was most probably dead. Jim took my hand in his and squeezed it lightly. That brought me to my senses.

"Sherrinford." My voice came out as a whisper.

He broke into a grin. "The last time I saw you, you were totally hating Jim. And now you're marrying him." I couldn't help but smile at that. "Come here, my dear sister!"

I grinned and ran towards him, my skirt bunched up in a fist to keep myself from tripping. He held his arms wide for a hug. I crashed into him, hugging as tightly as I could. He hugged me back, resting his chin on my head. I guess that's how taller people hug shorter people. I burrowed my face in his chest, breathing in his scent. He smelt of the sea, surprisingly. Then again, he was in the sea while trying to rescue me...

He pulled away, taking all of me in. "Hold on." His eyebrows furrowed adorably. "There's something missing." He bit his lip. "You're skinny."

"Why? Did you prefer me fat?" I tried to joke, knowing what he was about to ask.

"No, it's just that...aren't pregnant people supposed to be..." I raised an eyebrow, although I knew what was on his mind. "You know, bloated and fat?"

"I had a miscarriage." I whispered softly. If I said it out loud, maybe then the whole reality of it would come crashing down. I know, I was foolishly holding on to a stupid belief. I saw Jim and David leaving the two of us in the empty church.

"I'm so sorry." He said, pulling me back into a hug. I felt the tears prickling, and I knew I was going to cry if I wasn't careful of keeping my emotions in check.

"It's okay, I'm fine now. But enough about me. What about you? Where were you for two and a half months?" I pulled away.

"Oh, let's see, other than bleeding from a wound on my side? I was carried away by the waves and then I woke up to see these pirates towering over me..."

"Sherrinford!" I smacked his arm. "Not another joke. Be serious, this is your life we're talking about!"

He raised both hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright. Sit down, shall we?" He pulled me to sit. I had forgotten how terrible it is to sit next to him. He would sit like a whore, his legs spread, two miles between each leg (slight exaggeration there). I would be squished if I sat next to him in a crowded place.

We faced each other, him putting my hands in his. "Sherry, when you jumped, I thought a part of me had died. I didn't want my little sister to die because of love. So when I jumped in, I had a mission. I had to save you, even if it meant risking my own life. Then I saw you by the rocky side, and I tried to get to you, weaving through jagged rocks, calling out your name. Then...I'm not sure what happened, I think a jagged piece of rock found its way to my side, see," He pulled up his shirt to reveal a still healing scar, about three inches long. Absentmindedly, I traced my finger lightly against the scar. It was my fault that he had suffered. He winced slightly, but he tried to cover it up.

"I'm so sorry, Sherrinford." I whispered.

Sherrinford gave me a small smile. "It wasn't your fault."

"How is it not my fault?!" I cried out. "I was the one that jumped, not anyone else! I was the one stupid enough to fall in love with a psychopath!" I sniffed. I hated myself for doing this to Sherrinford. If only he wasn't so reckless and brave!

"Hey. Look at me. Sherry, look at me." He said sternly. I reluctantly faced him. "It wasn't your fault. I was the one that jumped in to save you. I was the one that wanted to help you, because I knew you couldn't swim that good." Yeah, I sucked at swimming properly. Sure, I could do the basic stuff, but I couldn't swim to save my life. "So, no, Sherry, it was definitely not your fault, regardless of what stupid thing you knew you were doing."

I let out a bark of laughter. "Sherrinford, why do you have to be so noble?" I grinned.

"Why do you have to be my little sister?" He smirked.

"Because I am...?"

"Yes, and that's why I'm so noble. Because I am. You can't question my noble self."

"Oh, yeah, I can't question you, basically." And then a thought struck me. "You didn't finish your story."

"Oh, right. Basically, I was unconscious, drifting off into the deep blue sea." I bit back a laugh when he said 'deep blue sea'. It was an inside joke of ours. "When I woke up, I was in this small little cabin by the sea. This woman, she helped me heal."

"Where was the cabin?" I asked him.

"Somewhere in Southern England." What?! "Yeah, I know, it's really weird for me to just drift off all the way there. But Mrs Cooper, that's the nice woman that helped me, she said that she was a nurse when she was younger. She was sixty years old, and she really was a lifesaver." Sherrinford smiled.

"Does Molly know you're here?" I blurted out.

Sherrinford looked at his shoes. "No..."

"Alright, c'mon, we're paying her a visit!" I pulled him up, much to his protests. I called for David to drive us to Molly's. Jim however, was nowhere to be seen. Probably eating our wedding cake at home.

* * *

><p>I knocked on Molly's door. I knew I looked ridiculous, what with my wedding dress and all. Sherrinford stood next to me, being careful not to be seen if Molly opens the door. Molly did open the door, after my rapid knocking. She saw me and was about to slam the door on me when Sherrinford said, "Molly.", like a whisper. Sherrinford moved to look at her properly. Her eyes widened and she closed the door. I could tell she was leaning against the door, trying to process everything.<p>

Then she opened the door a crack. "Is that really you, Sherrinford?" Her voice barely a whisper.

"Last time I checked, yeah." He gave her a small smile. Molly opened the door a little bigger and pulled me inside, my yelping in surprise. She closed the door behind me.

"How is he here?! And what on earth are you wearing?" Molly hissed at me.

"He crashed my wedding."

"You got married? To Jim?" I nodded. "Well congratulations. And um...where's the baby? It's not due yet, right?"

"Thank you. And I uh…I had a miscarriage."

"I'm so sorry!" Her eyes wide. She enveloped me in a hug. "Was that why you called me a month ago?"

"Haha, yeah. But I didn't blame you for ignoring my call. You were still upset."

"Yes, but I would've wanted to know about your baby!"

"You didn't really give me a chance to tell you." And then I realized Sherrinford was still outside. "I'll leave you and Sherrinford together now. I better get home. Jim and I have important business to do."

"Stay safe, Sherry." I opened the door, relieved to see that Sherrinford didn't run off. "You better do some make up sex with Molly because she deserved it." I told him.

He blushed a bright red. Whoa. My brother actually blushed?! I knew it! I knew he had make up sex in mind! I said goodbye to him and then went into the car. I needed to get home. I have a wedding day to finish.

* * *

><p>I stood awkwardly at her doorway. Molly stared at me, not knowing what to say. "Can I...Can I come in?" I gestured to her.<p>

"Oh! Right, of course." She moved aside to let me in. I entered her small flat. It looked the same. I looked at her. She was so small, a petite girl with a big heart. Her hair was loose, a feature I haven't seen in a long time. She was wearing one of my old shirts and shorts underneath. It took me all I had to not have her right then and there.

"Sherrinford." She said, her voice barely audible. In fact, it sounded more like a moan.

"Molly." I said, matching her tone. She finally brought her eyes to me. Her eyes had a glint that I was sure meant that she wants it too.

I took two steps, now standing right in front of her. She backed a little, her back hitting the door. I kissed her roughly, my palms slammed open against the door, trapping her in my cage. Her hands were against my chest, exploring me. I needed her then, and I was impatient. She slipped her hands underneath my shirt and slowly took my shirt off. It agonized me, this slow paced tease that she does. I groaned and took off my shirt, my lips not leaving hers. She smiled against me. I pulled away. My voice husky and harsh, I said, "Do you know how much I want you? How much I need you?"

"Shut up and kiss me." And so I did. I kissed her with even more passion, my tongue slipping between her lips. I managed to take off her shirt and her shorts, leaving her in only her underwear. Her hands found its way to the zip of my jeans. She slowly unzipped me, doing that agonizingly slow tease again. She really knew how to push my buttons. She eased my jeans off, landing in a pool around my ankles. I kicked it away before attacking Molly again.

I grind myself against her, earning a soft moan from her. Oh god, even her moans could make me shudder with pleasure. Does she know what she does to me? I took off her bra and her panties. She was beautiful. She really was, and it made me feel so lucky to be the only one that knew how she really was underneath all that plain clothing and shy demeanor. She slid my boxer shorts off, leaving me free. It took a lot of me to not plunge myself inside her just yet. She was shocked at my size.

"That's what you do to me, Molly." I told her, just before I slammed hard into her. She gasped in surprise at my sudden move. But then of course, she was always surprised. She never got used to me. And I never got used to her beauty. And I hope I never will, as she is an exquisite creature.

And the words of Henry V came to me. 'But if be it a sin to covet honour, then I am the most offending soul alive.'

* * *

><p>"Jim?" I called out to the seemingly empty house. "Jim, where are you?" I looked into the kitchen. Not here. I went upstairs, into my room, his study. Not there either. Then I went into his room. There he was, on the balcony. His back was to me. "Jim?"<p>

He didn't look at me. He ignored me completely. He was silent. "How's your dear brother Sherrinford?" He asked in a cold voice.

"He's…He's fine and very much alive, Jim. I'm sure you have eyes that can see clearly." I'm not sure what angle is he playing at. His mind is so calculative, so complex, that I could not even begin to deduce his thoughts.

"Is he good?"

"In what way?" I asked, confused. Good in what? Cooking? Shooting? Swimming?

"In bed."

"What?!" I exclaimed. What the hell is he thinking?! "If you're thinking of going at him, then I swear-"

"Oh it's not me I'm thinking about for him."

And then I realized what he was implying. And a very stupid doubt, I'm sure. "Oh god, Jim, I am not one for incest!" I yelled at him. He finally turned to look at me in the eye, like a fucking man he should be. "Me, and Sherrinford?! Are you out of your fucking mind?! He's my fucking brother! How could you think of such terrible things?!"

"You're married to me, not to him! He doesn't own you!"

"Oh, what, and you do? You don't own me, James. You can't make me your fucking pet! I'm not your little toy you play with and toss away when you're bored of me!" I spat at him, fully angered by his words. Who does he think he is?! And who does he think I am?! A fucking luggage with his name stamped on it?!

"I wasn't-"

"Jim, did you really think I would fucking have sex with my own brother?!" I questioned.

"It crossed my mind." He said simply.

"You're crazy."

"Took you long enough."

"Sherrinford and I are not going behind you and Molly to have fucking sex, okay. Because for one, that is disgusting! I would never do that to him, or Molly, or to you, for fuck's sake! You're out of your fucking mind if you actually thought I would commit incest! It's fucking disgusting!"

"Well then why did you ran off with him on our fucking wedding day?!" He roared. "You fucking married me, and then you'd run off with him to the sunset like fucking lovers!"

"Is that what this is about?! You being jealous that I'm close to my fucking brother?! Well excuse me, but I think I deserve some time with family, don't you think?"

"I-I'm not jealous!" He said the last word like it was poison.

"Yes you are! You're being such a drama queen! You think this is funny? We'll see how funny it is when I get rid of this ring!" I threatened him as he grinned. The sinister kind of grin, the low rumble, like thunder before a storm.

"You're not really leaving me." He said. "You wouldn't."

"Yeah? Try me, motherfucker." I slipped the ring off, throwing it to the ground. I stormed out of the room, feeling uber pissed off at him. What the fuck is wrong with him?!

I felt a cold hand grab my wrist, and I tried to yank my hand away, but of course, he was too strong. He pulled me roughly towards him. I reluctantly looked at him, my blood still boiling. "If this is marriage, then I don't want to get married."

"Good, then we'll do the divorce paperwork tomorrow." I snarled. Sassy me at my best. Ha fucking ha.

"I'm willing if it meant I would have you." His voice dangerously low.

"Joke's on you, you haven't got me."

"No, the joke is on you, you're the one who's got AROUSED written all over your face." What?

He pulled me roughly to the big mirror we had on the wall. "Look at you. You're so fucking turned on by the danger. You want this. You want all this danger, the thrill, the adrenaline pumping in your veins. You want me, and you're so afraid to, that you'd do anything to push me away, but in reality, I've got you wrapped around my finger."

My eyes widened as I realized the truth in his words. He's right. It's like he's got this spell on me. I fought so hard to not become his little pet, but I didn't realize that he already had me as his pet. His toy to play with when he's bored. And the worst thing is,

I want to be his little pet, his toy. I want him to rule me, to make me bow down to him. I want him to make me kneel before him, as my King.

And I'm afraid I already have. I'm too tangled in his spider web, too stuck to escape.

And I liked it.


	25. I'm so sorry, readers!

Hey guys, I'm really sorry. First of all, school just started and I am having a shitload of homework to do. I am procrastinating for work due tomorrow as I type. Second, I'm so sorry for not updating Chapter 25! I had updated Chapter 25 in Wattpad, but I couldn't do it here. Why? Because my computer is being a right pain in the arse and now it's not working. At all. So I'm using the shitty iPad and I could only update chapters on Wattpad. I am incredibly sorry.

I have a proposal for all you readers of The Lost Holmes Girl. I may not be able to write on any longer. I can publish chapters on Wattpad, but not here. If you all wish to read this fanfiction, which by the nice reviews I got, indicates that you guys do, I might have to ask you all to read it on Wattpad. Yes, I know, some of you might not have an account or anything, but thank god it's free haha. I know, I'm asking a big deal from you, but I have to. I'm incredibly sorry for the wait that you guys had. I had a feeling some of you thought it was over, but it's not! I have five chapters planned for this fanfiction, and then bye bye.

Also, if you do want to read Chapter 25, you really do have to go to Wattpad anyway, to read it. I am aware that I might lose readers from this, but what can you do if your computer is not orking? I'm really sorry guys. Truly. So if you guys really do love this fanfiction, as you keep saying, I really hope you'd get to Wattpad for the last few chapters of this fanfiction.

I appreciate all your support, in reading and commenting on the story. You guys are awesome, and please do read the rest of the story on Wattpad. Love you all!

-Wholocked_Moriarty-


	26. The Lost Holmes Girl on Wattpad

Hey guys, so I can't get a link to The Lost Holmes Girl on Wattpad, so I guess you'll have to search for it! There's only three stories about Sherlock's sister, and mine is the one with Jenna-Louise Coleman as Sherry. My username is Wholocked_Hiddles by the way. Again, I'd like to apologize, but my stupid computer is still not working, and I deeply regret the trouble you guys have to do to read the rest of my story, which as you all say, is 'bloody amazing'. I love you all, and thank you for supporting The Lost Holmes Girl.


End file.
